Big Time Change
by Tacoko
Summary: Oh yeah, it's gonna be a BIG change coming to Hollywood all the way from New Jersey. With her brother pursuing an acting career, Natasha had no choice but to tag along. Oh joy. :I Pairings: Inside, yo. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Big Time Cuteness

**_So, after my brother decided to be a butt face and delete the first draft of this fic off of FF, I went over it and went, "WTF? This does not do at all!" So I just finished changing the entire thing, well, changing a lot of things. I know this may probably suck, but what the hell? Let me have my fun and SOMEONE will like it, hopefully. -_- _**

**_So uh, please, take your time to read it. I ask for constructive criticism so the story can come out better. Please, point out any mistakes. Don't go easy on me, but don't be harsh either. There is really no need for it. So yeah..._**

**Summary:** Natasha never thought that she would ever live in Hollywood, but now that her younger brother started his acting career, her and their mother were dragged along with him to Hollywood. Hell, it was a lot better than New Jersey AND more exciting. Especially with the crazy people who lived in the Palm Woods Hotel. Pairing: None yet.

**Key**

"Talking All Regular"

_'Thinking and the Like'_

**"Talking in Spanish"**

**_Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Big Time Rush or anything else affiliated with it. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, would I?_**

Chapter 1: Big Time Cuteness

Ah, Hollywood. The sun, the beaches and the beautiful people. It was a nice place, with it's beating sun and scorching heat. People with nice tans walking around happily with their friends. Who could hate such a place?

"I hate this place," Natasha deadpanned, pushing her black rimmed glasses up her nose. She depended on those glasses. Without them, she was blind. Well, not really. Everything was blurring and it was a hell of a pain in the ass to squint at everything. She pushed her curly bangs away from her face, only to grunt as it fell back in place on her face. "Hate this hair." It was a bit hard to manage a head full of overly curly hair. Her hair was a mixture of colors, though it looked around red and brown. It had different tones after years of dying it. She had blond highlights, black dye and even purple bangs once. Natasha just stuck the color she had then. She actually liked how her hair shone red in the sunlight.

"You need to cheer up. This will be a new experience. A new place to make friends," said Natasha's mother, Marilyn as she got out the car. Natasha, Marilyn and her brother Jermaine were going to stay at the Palm Woods Hotel, a hotel where basically all the teenage actors, actresses and any other entertainment peoples lived. Natasha had no acting talent, a terrible voice and sucked at musical anything. The only thing she could do decently was dance, but hey, she was Puerto Rican, and Puerto Ricans live to dance. It was her brother's, Jermaine, fault that the three of them were here. He was pursuing his acting career.

"Natasha's not going to make new friends. She's a loser," came Jermaine AKA Jay, grinning the same grin that Natasha hated. He was taller than both of the woman and his hair was cut very short. He was half black and half Puerto Rican, so he can successfully grow an afro if he wanted too. His skin was darker than his mom and sister's and his head was bigger than hers too, which she just reminded him of. "Screw you."

They were taken to the lobby of the Palm Woods hotel and met the manager, Mr. Bitters. Marilyn was talking to him, so Natasha and Jay took the chance to peek at the pool, which had the both of them grinning like idiots.

"This is the best pool ever," Jay said, Natasha nodding in agreement. She yelped when Jay had grabbed her arm and dragged her out by the pool, heading to a smoothie stand. "Buy me a smoothie!"

"Wha-what? Don't you got your own money?" Natasha retorted, yanking her arm from her brother's grip. "Buy your own damn smoothie. What do I look like, a bank?"

Jay just stared at his older sister before nodding. "Yes." Natasha hit her forehead with her palm. "My money is in my wallet...which is in my bag and- HEY!" Jay had run passed her and she knew immediately that he was going to dig in her bag and take her money. Before she can run after him, a girl had walked in front of her and went to four guys sitting on the pool side chairs. She was shocked when said girl smacked one of the boys across his face.

"How dare you? How dare you get my sister pregnant when we've been together for only four months!" Natasha was stunned. Was she suddenly in a soap opera? She stared with wide eyes, waiting for the blond that was smacked to respond. She did a double take when all four guys named a show, and the girl seemed happy as she nodded. Natasha shook her head, running a hand over her face as she tried to understand what just happened.

When she took her hand from her face and looked up, she noticed the girl and the four guys staring at her and she cringed. "Uh...sorry. I didn't mean to watch your little...episode." And with that, she started to walk away, only to have her arm grabbed. She turned around and saw the girl smiling at her. "Um...hello? Are you going to smack me?" God, she hoped not.

The girl laughed, which made Natasha even more wary of her. "No, I am not. I am a method actress...and I only smack Kendall when I am about to do my lines." She gestured to the blond and, whoa, look at those eyebrows! He nodded, still rubbing his cheek. Natasha gave him a half smile before turning back to the girl.

"Well uh...my name is Natasha. I am new here at the Palm Woods...um...my brother is an actor..." she said, fidgetting a bit as the five watched her speak. She was never good at talking to a group of people.

"Ohh! An actor! Is he any good?" the girl asked, excited. Natasha smiled a bit. "Yeah, he is pretty good. He may act like a moron sometimes, but he is really serious about his acting."

"That is great! He was the boy that was just with you, right? I am going to go meet him now." And before she could respond, the girl was off leaving Natasha scratching at her head.

"She didn't give me her name..."

"Her name is Camille," said the blond as he stood up with the rest of the guys. He smiled at her and Natasha almost squealed at how cute he was. Her first day in Hollywood and she was already talking to a...no wait! All four of them are hot! Okay, this was the best day ever. "And I'm Kendall." He held out a hand and Natasha grabbed it, smiling as they shook hands. Natasha looked at the others, noticing the one with the pretty hair combing his hair. Whoa, she can see this one was a bit conceited.

"And what about you?" she asked, laughing a bit at how into his looks he wore. He gave her a smile, which made Natasha almost sigh deeply. It was so cute, oh my God.

"That name is James and I-" He promptly pushed aside by the one wearing a helmet. He was smiling brightly and Natasha was highly reminded of a puppy. God, why did these guys have suck cute smiles! Was someone TRYING to kill her with the cuteness?

"I'm Carlos! Will you go out with me?" he asked. There was a silence and Natasha just stared at Carlos.

"Um..."

"Ignore him," came the last boy, who at least looked a big normal compared to Eyebrows, Flippy Hair and Helmet. "Carlos is an idiot. And my name is Logan." He put his hand out and Natasha grabbed it, shaking hands with him.

"You're not gonna ask me out too, are you?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow. Logan shook his head and Natasha sighed in relief. There is no need for another awkward silence. Speaking of awkward, Carlos was still staring at her. "Um...sorry but...no..." Carlos looked disheartened and Natasha quickly wanted to change her mind. He was just so cute. They all were.

God must love her a lot.

Natasha smiled nervously at the guys. "Well...I have to go now...my brother is probably raiding my wallet. Um...see you later?" Natasha was satisfied with the answers. Wow, these guys were really nice. Cute boys being nice to Natasha, of all people? Strange. After she said "Later" to the guys, she walked back into the Lobby to see her mom had just finished talking to Mr. Bitters and Jay looking pissed. She smiled. "Mom took my wallet?"

Jay nodded and Natasha laughed. "Come on, let's get to our room. It's time to start your official day at the Palm Woods. Have you looked up any acting roles?"

"I was going to look into that tomorrow. This girl name Camille said that she will help me out," he answered. Natasha nodded. She already had grown a liking to Camille, and the guys she just met. Maybe Hollywood wasn't such a bad place after all.

_**-facepalm- It sucked, didn't it? Please review... ;A;**_


	2. Chapter 2: Big Time Commercial

_**HEY! Only one review so far. ;A; Is it that bad? ;A;**_

_**Oh well...here is chapter two. Please enjoy! Hopefully...  
**_

**Summary:** Natasha never thought that she would ever live in Hollywood, but now that her younger brother started his acting career, her and their mother were dragged along with him to Hollywood. Hell, it was a lot better than New Jersey AND more exciting. Especially with the crazy people who lived in the Palm Woods Hotel. Pairing: None yet.

**Key**

"Talking All Regular"

_'Thinking and the Like'_

**"Talking in Spanish"**

**_Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Big Time Rush or anything else affiliated with it. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, would I?_**

Chapter 2: Big Time Commercial

"And he just asks you out? Just like that?" Inquiring brown eyes stared at the teen girl expectantly, wanting full details of the story. The young teen nodded her head vigorously, her curly hair falling into her face.

"Yes. It was so weird. But, oh my God, when I said no, he looked like a sad puppy! I almost changed my answer!" Natasha said to her mother. The two women were sitting on a bed in one of the two rooms of their hotel room. Natasha was helping her mother put her clothes away into the drawers of the room while they talked about Natasha's earlier encounter.

Her mother, who was thirty-nine and didn't even look her age, was beaming brightly at her daughter's tale. "Was he cute?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "YES, he was cute! All four of the guys were. Also, I met this girl named Camille. Jay told me that she was talking to him and said that she was going to help him. She seems pretty cool."

"Yeah, your brother told me. While he looks into the information about auditions tomorrow, I will go about looking for information about school." With that, Natasha's face fell.

"School?"

**

* * *

**

"They really do have a school here..." Natasha said the next morning, watching the Palm Woods kids head toward their classes, holding their books and backpacks. Natasha groaned. "This is going to suck."

"Hey!"

Natasha blinked and looked around before she noticed the guys she met yesterday coming out of the elevator. She grinned brightly and waved at them before going to them. "Hey guys! You heading to school too?"

Kendall nodded. "Yep. Are you going to the Palm Woods school?" he asked.

Natasha shrugged. "I don't know. My mom is looking into that today. Jay is still sleeping, that lazy bum."

The guys laughed before Logan asked: "So...I know your brother is here for acting and he will go to the Palm Woods school. What about you?"

Natasha blinked and scratched her head. "Well...I'm only here 'cause my brother is here. I can't sing for shit, my acting skills suck. I can dance, but, I'm Spanish. We're supposed to know how to dance," she said with a shrug and a grin. She was pleased when the guys laughed.

"You're Spanish?" Carlos asked happily.

"Yeah, Puerto Rican. Bet I look like a regular white girl, eh?" They both laughed. "I know you are Hispanic, what exactly?"

"Well, I'm-"

"Come on, guys. Hurry! There's supposed to be pie today!" Came a red haired kid running past them. There was a silence before:

"I love pie!" Carlos yelled and he just jetted away from the group, pushing past the other kids.

Natasha blinked. "Well...that was strange...kinda rude. But hey, I'll let it slide. Pie is amazing." She shrugged and waved the guys off when they were leaving to go to their school.

After standing in the middle of the lobby like a moron, Natasha figured that she'd do her mother a favor and ask about the school's herself. Natasha may hate school with a passion, but in order to have a good future career, she needed to do her best, which she always did. So, with a sigh, she turned around and went to the front desk to talk to Mr. Bitters, who looked like he didn't want anything to do with her.

**

* * *

**

Natasha sipped on a vanilla and strawberry smoothie hours later, still sad about what her questions led her to find out. Mr. Bitters told her that because of her having _'No real reason'_ to be at the Palm Woods, she would have to go to regular public school. She was not looking forward to it. She already had friends who went to the Palm Woods school, and now she had to go into unexplored territory. This is going to suck major ass.

Jay was lucky; he could go to the Palm Woods school because he had already found a commercial to be in. Camille sure worked fast. But her brother was happy with the role, and that made Natasha happy. Her brother was working slowly to his dream of being a great actor and movie star.

"That little bitch," Natasha grunted, when the thought of her going to regular public school and not her brother.

"Who's a little bitch?"

Natasha jumped in her seat, blinking when the four guys she quickly made friends with sat with her at the table. She felt a bit better to see her cute guys friends sitting with her. "Hey guys. I'm a bit depressed."

Kendall blinked. "Why?"

"I can't go to the Palm Woods school," Natasha whined, pouting.

Carlos seemed most upset. "What? Why?"

"Because I have to be like…a singer, actor, dancer person or whatever to go. That mean Jay is gonna go, but I have to go to public school." Natasha made a whining noise and banged her head on the table and leaving her head down.

"That sucks! Why can't Bitters just let the hot new girl come to the Palm Woods?" James had turned to whisper to Kendall.

"Because of what she just told us. Katie couldn't go to the school either until she was filmed in a commercial," Kendall replied back in a whisper. He looked over at Natasha, who's shoulder was being patted by Logan.

"Can't she just try out for a commercial? Then she can come to the Palm Woods school with us?" Carlos leaned his head in as well to whisper to his best friends, as well as Logan.

"That's a great idea." Kendall said, nodding. "But what kind of commercial?"

Carlos turned his head around. "Tash, what kind of commercial you wanna be in?"

Natasha looked up, surprised. Tash? Did Carlos just give her a nickname? Oh…

Oh happy day.

"Um…why?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at the four guys.

"Well, if you star in a commercial, you can come to the Palm Woods school," Carlos said happily, like Natasha already gave him a positive answer.

Natasha only shrugged and shook her head. No, it's okay. I'd rather not be in the spotlight," That brought Carlos' happy down. Natasha's lip twitched as she tried to keep away the smile. "But thanks for caring. Public school sucks, but if I have too, I have too.

"But I never asked you guys; What are you here for?"

They all looked back at each other before looking back at her. "We're a band."

"Big Time Rush."

"We just signed a contract too."

"We're gonna be famous!" Came the last exclamation from James. Natasha was then smiling big. She had a guilty pleasure for boy bands. And these boys were sure to have a place on her wall if she ever found a poster of them.

"I do like boys who can sing," she said aloud without a thought. The boys looked pleased with her statement, and Natasha just felt embarrassed that she said it in front of them. She hated her life sometime. "Well uh…I'll just talk to you guys later, BYE!"

And before they could reply, Natasha was up out of her seat and running to the lobby with all speed. They all look at each other and grinned.

"I smell plan," Carlos said with a grin.

"And luckily for us, Gustavo was nice enough to give us a break," Kendall added. "Now, let's get out friend Natasha here a spot at the Palm Woods school. First, we need to find Camille…"

**

* * *

**

"Hey! Loser!" Jay called when he and his mom walk into their apartment. "I got a role in the commercial!"

Natasha, who had just finished eating a snow cone, popped her head out of the room her and her mother were sharing, her lips purple. "What? You did! Awesome!"

Jay was ecstatic as he explained the type of commercial it was. "It's a commercial for golden chocolate coins."

Natasha blinked. "Um…okay? Is their something special about it?"

Jay shrugged. "Apparently they use pure Irish chocolate or something."

"O-kay? Well um…when do you guys start filming or whatever?"

"Tomorrow…" Jay said, distracted by a text that he received on his phone.

"Who is that?"

"Oh, it was just Camille…"

Natasha raised her eyebrow. Why was he grinning?

**

* * *

**

Natasha was in a bad mood. Not even the grinning faces of her four guy friends made her mood any better. "Life sucks," The guys stayed quiet, letting Natasha finish whatever complaining she was going to do. "I start school next Monday."

"Oh…well….that's too bad," started Kendall, who was looking around the pool area where they were sitting. The guys seem a bit…jumpy, and Natasha wanted to know why.

"Guys…? What's wrong with you? You all look like you're scheming something."

That threw the guys into a tizzy as they began rambling answers and random words. Natasha blinked and watch the guys and jumped when James punched Carlos for saying something along the lines of "-having her in a commercial."

Natasha narrowed her eyes at the guys and grew only more suspicious as they all scuttled away from her. Her eyebrow twitched and she stood up, only to sit her ass back down after Camille came out of no where and smacked the shit out of her.

"How could you! You are my sister and you go and have sex with the man I was supposed to marry?" Camille shouted at a wide eyed Natasha. Natasha was rubbing her right cheek with tears brimming in her eyes from the pain, and the anger.

"What the fuck, Camille?" Natasha practically raged. Natasha had a big problem with containing her anger and was quick to throw harsh words and screams when she was angry.

Camille was thrown off by Natasha's sudden anger. She hadn't expected her to have such a reaction. Natasha didn't seem like the type of girl to get angry easily. "Natasha- I'm so sorry. I was just-"

"CATCH THAT LEPRECHAUN!"

Camille and Natasha whipped their heads around and saw Jay running towards them, chasing a boy that Natasha knew as Tyler who was wearing green. He was holding a cauldron like pot filled with gold coins. He ran passed the two girls and Camille nudged at Natasha. "Catch him!"

Natasha, who was damn confused, got up from her seat and started a chase after Tyler the Leprechaun. Jay was running behind her and Natasha just kept the chase, confused as all hell.

Natasha caught up to Tyler and she tackled the small boy onto the ground, holding him tightly in her arms. He struggled and the pot of gold was suddenly taken away.

"…made with pure Irish chocolate! You better catch yourself a leprechaun if you want to get a bite of this true treasure!"

"AND CUT! Great job, Jermaine!"

Tyler stopped struggling and Natasha just let him go. She sat up and looked up at Jay, who was grinning at her. She looked at Camille and was shocked to find the guys with her and they were grinning as well.

"W-wha? What the hell did you guys do?"

**

* * *

**

Natasha watched in horror as she saw herself chasing Tyler before tackling him. Jay came on the screen and said his lines before the ad for the chocolate was over. She heard the familiar sound of guys high-fiving each other and she slowly turned around, staring down at the five guys, and Camille, standing there.

"You guys…got me in a commercial…?" she asked slowly. Carlos nodded happily.

"Yeah! That means you can come to the Palm Woods school with us!" Carlos said happily.

"We saw how upset you were and thought that this would be the best way," said Logan with his cute as hell smile. And the dimples! SO CUTE!

They all had dimples.

Oh…oh Sweet Jesus.

Natasha sighed and shook her head before laughing. "You guys…are the best," she said. "I'll just have to talk to my mom…"

The guys high fived again, clearly happy about their success in their mission. Natasha shook her head and smiled. It's only been two days, and Natasha already loved the hell out of them.

-End-

_**So yeah... o-o Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Big Time Saturday

**_Here is chapter 3! Official pairings have been set! They are, CamilleXLogan, KendallXJo annnnnnd CarlosXOC. I finally decided! Also, in my profile, there is a picture of what Natasha would look like. Take a peek!_**

**_Thanks to all who reviewed! It gave me the drive to type this chapter and finish it in a day! I'm just cool like that! xD_**

**Summary:** Natasha never thought that she would ever live in Hollywood, but now that her younger brother started his acting career, her and their mother were dragged along with him to Hollywood. Hell, it was a lot better than New Jersey AND more exciting. Especially with the crazy people who lived in the Palm Woods Hotel. Pairing: None yet.

**Key**

"Talking All Regular"

_'Thinking and the Like'_

**"Talking in Spanish"**

**_Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Big Time Rush or anything else affiliated with it. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, would I? I also don't own Nickelodeon's All Grown Up! , Nintendo's Wii. SSB: Brawl, Gamecube and anything else that is already existing in this world. xD_**

**_ENJOY!  
_**

Chapter 3: Big Time Saturday

Natasha loved the weekend, especially when she knew that her friends had helped her get a spot at the Palm Woods school. That was the day before, and the next morning, Natasha was once again awakened by her mother's snoring. She sighed and buried her face in her pillow, laying there for minutes before a snort was heard from her mother. Natasha groaned as she sat up, stretching her arms up to the ceiling.

She forced herself out of bed and picked up her glasses from the side table, putting them on her face before trudging out of the room and into the bathroom, where she did her business. After a quick, cold shower to wake her up, she went back to her bedroom and got dressed in a pair of capris pants and a T-shirt.

She sat on the living room couch and turned on the T.V. It was nine AM that Saturday morning, so she quickly put the Nicktoons Channel on and smiled faintly at the start of the All Grown Up! Theme song.

Ah, old times. Old times.

"Every birthday, my mom and dad would say, you're another year older, another year wiser…" Natasha cringed at the sound of her voice. She couldn't sing for shit, man.

Natasha went to the kitchen and got herself a bowl of cereal, almost spilling the milk on the counter as her attention was drawn to the T.V. She put the milk back in the fridge and sat back on the couch with her bowl, enjoying the bowl of Trix cereal as she watched the old cartoon, a feeling of nostalgia in the room.

**

* * *

**

"Hey guys!" Natasha greeted the Big Time Rush guys in the lobby. "What are you guys up too?"

They all groaned in response. "A day with Gustavo," Kendall replied.

"Who?"

"Our boss, Gustavo Rocque," Logan answered, not happy at all.

"Is he really that bad?" Natasha asked, jumping back when the guys all answered "Yes!" simultaneously. "Oh…well uh…good luck?"

She waved the guys goodbye, watching them leave the hotel before turning around, thinking on what to do. She shrugged and went out by the pool, hoping that she can maybe meet some other people to talk to and make friends with.

She noticed a trio of pretty girls and she thought that maybe they can chat for a bit. She went over to the girls, who were all laying out on the pool chairs.

"Uh…hey. I'm Natasha. I'm new here," she said pleasantly, with a smile on her face. The girls continued to do what they were doing, reading through magazines or looking at their nails. Natasha blinked and waited for a few seconds before saying, "Um…hello?" When she was once again ignored, Natasha grew annoyed. She noticed the haughty aura surrounding these girls and it clicked in her head.

"Ohhh, I get it!" she exclaimed, and the girls looked at her while she laughed a bit. "You're a bunch of stuck up _bitches _who thinks that you're better than everyone else!"

The trio looked absolutely insulted, and that made Natasha smile brightly. She waved them goodbye and turned around, walking away. As she walked, Natasha's eyebrow was twitching in annoyance. She hated people like them. The girls were pretty, yes, and she was sure that they must be talented, yet they act all high and mighty.

Her annoyance rose and she sat herself at an empty table, thinking on what to do. She didn't want to talk to anyone else because of her recent encounter. The guys were with their boss, probably being all epic and singing an awesome song. She reminded herself to have the guys show her their music. Jay was up in their apartment, talking to his girlfriend back in New Jersey over MSN. Mom was out in the streets, looking for a job to help pay for the apartment's rent. Mom was currently taking advantage of unemployment money, but couldn't rely on it forever. Maybe Natasha could look for a job...

No...mom would want her to focus on school. She was still a bit stunned at her enrollment into the Palm Woods school. Would she have to be in other commercials to stay at the school? Maybe she can ask Camille, instead of Mr. Bitters. She wanted to punch him.

**

* * *

**

Natasha was beyond pissed off.

"You REALLY need to stop getting angry over everything! You broke the damn plate, dumb ass!"

Natasha glared at her brother, covered in ketchup. Jay asked her to bring him the fries he was cooking to him. She put the ketchup on the fries for him too. He had accidentally bumped into her, causing the fries and ketchup to fall all over her clothes. That had set Natasha off and she screamed and threw the plate to the floor, shattering it and sending glass flying all over the place. She was sure that her face, arms and legs were a bit cut up, but she didn't. "Well, if you watched where the hell you were going!" she yelled at him.

"So this was MY fault?"

"Yes it was!"

Jay growled at Natasha and just walked passed her, going back to the computer. "You better clean that shit up," he said, pissed as hell that his fries were gone.

Natasha bit the knuckles of her hand before quickly cleaning up the fries and ketchup, sweeping up the glass and leaving the kitchen clean once more. After, she just changed her clothes and stormed out of the apartment, wanting to walk out her anger.

Natasha can admit that she did have a huge anger problem. The littlest thing will get her angry and she is prone to punch or slap things that gets her pissed, even inanimate objects, so she usually just hurt herself sometimes and her anger is calmed down a bit. She admits, it's a problem. But oh well.

She walked up and down the halls of the Palm Woods and after a while, she found herself walking down the hall of the second floor. Almost all of her anger had diminished, but of course something else would happen to bring it back up.

As she walked passed a certain door, said door opened and someone ran out. Said someone slammed right into Natasha and she hit the wall opposite the door and fell to the ground. "**¡Maldita sea! **Son of a bitch...ow! What the hell?"

"Natasha?"

"Carlos?" Natasha looked up from her seat on the floor and saw Carlos at the door, looking down at her with shock.

"I am so sorry! Are you okay?" Carlos bent and grabbed Natasha by her arms, lifting her up to her feet. She didn't even push herself up.

Wow, he was strong.

"Hey...why are there cut on your arms? Oh no...GUYS! NATASHA TRIED TO KILL HERSELF!"

Carlos was a freaking idiot too.

Suddenly, the guys were at the door, along with a woman and a younger girl. Carlos was fussing over Natasha, inspecting the cuts on her arms.

He had some strong hands, oh boy. Focus, Natasha,.

"Carlos. Car- no, CARLOS!" Natasha whacked him on the head. The guys and the two females went back into the apartment, seeing that Carlos was overreacting again.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Carlos, I didn't try to kill myself. I got cut by some glass. Look," she pointed to her face and lifted up one of her legs to show him the cuts.

Soon enough, Natasha was sitting in the guys' bathroom, being taken care of by the woman, who turned out to be Kendall's mother. The younger girl was Kendall's little sister, Katie.

"How on earth did you get all these cuts?" Ms. Knight, asked, placing the last band-aid on Natasha's cheek. She gave the teen back her glasses and Natasha put them back on her face.

"Um...I got mad and threw a plate on the floor in my apartment..." Natasha answered, unable to lie to Ms. Knight. The woman was just so sweet.

"Well, next time when you get mad, how about taking a deep breath instead of breaking stuff, okay?" Ms. Knight smiled. Natasha returned the smile and nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

Ms. Knight and Natasha walked out of the bathroom. The guys were sitting on the couch, and Natasha was surprised, and excited to see that the guys were playing Super Smash Brothers: Brawl on the Wii, using Nintendo Gamecube controllers to play. Link was in the lead. "Who's Link?"

"I am," James answered, in the zone. Link knocked Sonic right out of the ring and Logan groaned, handing Natasha the controller. "You can play next round." Natasha was really pleased.

Obviously, James won the round, and didn't hide his excitement as he started to tease the other about how they lose. Carlos tackled him and they were then wrestling on the floor. It must have been something common, cause Kendall just started to choose another character to play. Natasha sat on the couch after Logan gave her the seat and she picked Luchario, grinning. "I'm a beast with Luchario, so you losers better watch out."

That got James' and Carlos' attention and they hopped back in their seats, choosing their characters. While Kendall looked to picked a level to play on, Natasha pressed A right as they were on WarioWare. She clapped happily.

"Noooo!" James yelled when Luchario knocked his Link out of the arena, making James come in second place and Natasha in first. "You cheated!"

"Dude! You can't cheat in Brawl! Deal with it, loser!" Natasha exclaimed. She laughed at James' offended face

"Haha, so guys. How was work with Gustavo Rocque?" she asked after things had calmed down. Ms. Knight had brought them all Popsicles and they were just lounging around, enjoying them.

"Terrible, as usual. Gustavo yelled at us, again!" Logan groaned

Natasha laughed. "Well, he's your boss, so he kinda has the right too,"

The guys only mumbled in response and Natasha laughed again. "Hey, hey. I wanna hear your songs," she said. That got the guys out of their mumbling. Kendall got up and turned on the stereo and a song came on. Natasha liked the sound already and she nodded at the guys, grinning.

"_Make it count, Play it straight, Don't look back, Don't hesitate..."_

Natasha raised her eyebrows. Oh ho ho, these boys were good. She knew talent where she saw it. "If there is one thing that I can say," she said over the music. The guys looked over at her, waiting for her to finish.

"Is that you guys are gonna make it,"

That brought smiles to their faces and Natasha clapped happily.

-End-

_**Please Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Big Time Enemy

**_Hey guys! These updates are coming out like hot cakes, huh? Well, I am deeply motivated by the plans that I have for this story. And if it wasn't for all the awesome reviews I get, I wouldn't be writing this! Thanks a lot, guys! You are my fuel!_**

**Summary:** Natasha never thought that she would ever live in Hollywood, but now that her younger brother started his acting career, her and their mother were dragged along with him to Hollywood. Hell, it was a lot better than New Jersey AND more exciting. Especially with the crazy people who lived in the Palm Woods Hotel. Pairing: CamilleXLogan KendallXJo CarlosXOc

**Key**

"Talking All Regular"

_'Thinking and the Like'_

**"Talking in Spanish"**

**_Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Big Time Rush or anything else affiliated with it. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, would I? I also don't know SSB: Brawl.  
_**

Chapter 4: Big Time Enemy

Monday morning, Natasha and a very sleepy and irritated Jay stepped out of the elevator into the Palm Woods lobby.

"Come _on _Jay! It's the first day at the Palm Woods school, so wake the hell up!" Natasha shook her younger brother by his arm, trying to get him to wake up fully. She rolled her eyes and followed the trail of kids heading to the school room. They filed into the room and Jay took a seat in the back, plopping his head down on the desk. Natasha sighed, shaking her head and sat down at an empty desk, putting her tote bag on the floor next to the desk.

When she saw that the same trio of girls that she confronted that Saturday, she smacked her forehead with her palm. _Oh great._

Natasha whipped her head to the door when she heard yells and she saw the guys of Big Time Rush piling into the room. Carlos took one look at Natasha and he smile brightly at her.

Natasha's heart just skipped a beat.

"**Mi corazón apenas dio un vuelco! ¿Qué- Ay!" **Carlos just ran up to Natasha and slapped something on her forehead. "Owww! Carlos! What did you do!"

"All hail the Brawl King of the World!" Carlos announced, which caused James to scream out dramatically.

"I APPEAL THIS!"

Natasha touched her forehead and pulled off the Post-It note that Carlos slapped on. The note had: 'BRAWL KING OF THE WORLD' written on it. "Uh…okay?"

"No, it is _NOT_ okay!" James exclaimed, his voice reaching a high level that Natasha has never heard before. "I challenge you to a rematch! _Then_, we will see who is Brawl King of the World!"

Natasha blinked and looked back at the note then back at James' face. He had a nice face. "Okay, sure."

**

* * *

**

"No! NO!" James yelled at the T.V., watching as his Link was once again kicked out of the arena by Natasha's Luchario, ending the round. James just fell back onto the couch and stayed silent.

Natasha laughed heartily and high-fived Carlos, then Logan and then Kendall, who gently placed the Post-It back on her forehead. Jay had decided to come and watch the game, and he made a bet with Katie about who would win. Jay had to give Katie a five.

"Okay, okay. Now that we have this settled, we need to get to Rocque Records before we're late," Logan said, lifting James up to his feet. "Remember the last time we were late?" That caused a cold front in the room and the guys shivered.

"When do you guys get back from Rocque Records?" Natasha asked, moving the Post-It to her shirt. She picked up her tote bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Around nine," Kendall answered, helping Logan keep James up on his feet. He really was taking the loss hard.

"Dude…get the hell over it," Natasha said to James, opening the door for the guys as they walked out. She let Jay get out before her then she waved to Katie before closing the door behind her. She joined the guys in the elevator, where she patted James on his shoulder and he only grunted.

Natasha waved her friends goodbye as they walked out the lobby and she turned to Jay. "So what are we gonna do now, brother? "

"I don't know about you, but I'm going upstairs to talk to Jeanette," and Jay walked back into the elevator. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Make sure you do your homework!" she told him before the elevator door closed. She sighed and turned, going through the door to the pool. She sat at her usual table and pulled out her math book from her tote bag and began to work on the home Mrs. Collins assigned for the class.

"Brawl King of the World?"

Natasha looked up from her half way completely math work and looked up. She smiled at Camille and the blond girl that she was with. Natasha remembered her from the Palm Woods school, but she never got her name.

"Ha, yeah. James lost to me again," Natasha laughed, gesturing for the girls to sit down. "My name is Natasha," she said to the blond girl, who smiled.

"I'm Jo. It's nice to meet you," she said.

The girls pulled out their books, seeming to want to start on their homework and Natasha just smiled. Looks like she made a new friend. Awesome.

"Oh, Jo. You see this question you left blank here? Yeah, just move this…here."

**

* * *

**

Around nine PM, Big Time Rush were trudging into the lobby after a hard day with Gustavo, who worked them to Hell and back.

"I just wanna lay on my nice, comfy bed and-" Carlos stopped talking when James' swung his arm to stop the guys from walking. "Who is Natasha walking with?"

Carlos looked over and saw Natasha walking into an elevator with a very familiar looking boy. "That looks like…"

"It's Wayne-Wayne!" Logan exclaimed. The elevator started closing and just before it closed, Natasha started to laugh at something Wayne-Wayne said.

"Why is she talking to him?" Kendall asked.

"And why is she laughing _because_ of him?" Carlos followed. The guys all looked at each other before sprinting to the door of the stairwells.

**

* * *

**

"You're lying," Natasha said to the older guy she met after doing homework with Camille and Jo. After the girls left, Natasha stayed to read a bit of her book when this guy, who said his name was Wayne-Wayne approached her. He seemed nice, so she continued to talk with him. He even bothered to walk her to her apartment. "Tell me your real name."

Wayne-Wayne sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's Wally Dooley." He glared at Natasha when she snorted. "Don't even laugh you-"

And Natasha starts laughing. "Okay, okay, I can see why you wanted to be called Wayne-Wayne!" she exclaimed, laughing. Wally, who didn't take kindly to being laughed at, growled at Natasha, moving closer to her.

"I said stop laughing!" And he reached his hand out.

**

* * *

**

The door to the stairs opened and the guys came barreling out. Down the hall, the elevator door opened and the guys hid behind the corner that led to the other apartments. Out of the elevator came Natasha and Wally, with Natasha on Wally's back, her arm around his neck. "You gotta lot of nerve getting' all up in my face, asshole," she said to him. She wasn't angry though, for she laughed when Wally reached behind him, grabbing Natasha by her waist and tugging her off of him. He swung her around and pressed her against the wall, boxing her in between his arms.

Natasha rolled her eyes after a few seconds and ducked, moving from under his arms before continuing down the hall. "Don't try that with me, boy. I just met you," she teased. She went to her apartment door and pulled out her keys. "It was nice meeting you. You're going to the Palm Woods school?"

"Yeah, I start tomorrow," Wally answered. Natasha grinned and turned to unlock her door.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," she walked into her apartment and turned to face him once more.

"Yeah, see ya."

And she closed the door and locked it. Wally stood in front of the door for a few seconds and smirked, turning to walk to the elevator, chuckling.

"Oh hell no!" Carlos exclaimed a few moments after Wally went into the elevator. "Did you see how he was handling her? That's sexual harassment!"

"It's not," Logan answered, just as upset at Carlos.

"Did you like watching him have his hands all over her?" Carlos turned on Carlos, his fist clenching. Kendall put a hand on his friend's shoulder and pulled him back.

"No, we didn't. Guys, this is a problem," Kendall said.

"Why is he here anyway?" James demanded.

"I dunno, and we have to keep our eyes on him." Kendall replied. "It looks like we'll be seeing more of him. He's going to the Palm Woods school."

"Guys, shush! Natasha just walked out of her apartment," Logan whispered and the guys resumed to looking from around the corner. Natasha leaned against her door, a newspaper in her hand. She looked up to the ceiling and took a deep breath before looking at the paper. Whatever she was reading seemed to upset her, for a few tears had fell down her cheeks. Kendall had to stop Carlos from running over to her.

Natasha dropped the paper on the floor and just turned around to face the door. She wiped the tears from her eyes and fixed herself up before opening the door to go back inside.

"Mom? Did grandma call today?"

The door closed and locked once again and that was when the guys moved from their corner and Kendall picked up the newspaper. "Why did she start crying?" he asked, looking over the paper. "Look here at this guy."

"It said…that he has been sent to sixty-five years in prison for…rape, statutory rape, child molestation, child endangerment and attempted murder. And those were multiple counts…" Logan furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why would she cry over this?" James asked.

"Maybe she was happy that someone like him was finally put to jail?" Carlos suggested, a frown on his face.

"I dunno…it could be," Kendall said, shrugging and folding the newspaper. "Let's go, guys. We'll see her tomorrow. Maybe we can ask her then," The guys agreed and they made their way to the elevator. They couldn't get rid of the feeling that they had just missed something.

-End-

**_Oh dear~ What is all this about? Wanna find out? Then review!_**

**_Please?  
_**


	5. Chapter 5: Big Time Tears

_**Sorry for the long wait! I was in Puerto Rico for vacation and then I could hardly type the rest of this chapter until today! xD I had some sort of inspiration and I just wanted to finish it for all of my fans! Let's just get to it!**_

_**OH! And guuuuys! I have to new BTR fic out! It's called Big Time Escape and I would LOVE YOU FOREVER if you check it out and give a review if you like it! I was thinking on it while in Puerto Rico so I hope that you guys like it. 8D**_

**Summary:** Natasha never thought that she would ever live in Hollywood, but now that her younger brother started his acting career, her and their mother were dragged along with him to Hollywood. Hell, it was a lot better than New Jersey AND more exciting. Especially with the crazy people who lived in the Palm Woods Hotel. Pairing: CamilleXLogan KendallXJo CarlosXOc

**Key**

"Talking All Regular"

_'Thinking and the Like'_

**"Talking in Spanish"**

**_Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Big Time Rush or anything else affiliated with it. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, would I? _**

**WARNING: **Some of the stuff, especially towards the end is disturbing. ._. **_  
_**

Chapter 5: Big Time Tears

It was in the shower the next morning that the full brunt of the news Natasha had received the night before finally hit her.

_He was in jail._

Even if it's been over eight years since she saw the man, she could always feel that same cold, sick presence by her whenever she was alone. Now that she was in the shower, alone because her mom and brother were still asleep, she could no longer feel that presence, and that had brought the tears into her eyes once again.

She finally, after eight long years, felt truly safe.

That probably was the best feeling in the world.

**

* * *

**

"Hey guys!" Natasha greeted her buds as her and Jay walked into the classroom later that morning. They waved to her in response. Before Natasha could approach her buds, an arm wrapped around her shoulders and she jumped a bit.

"Hey! It's me," said Wally. Natasha smiled and moved away from Wally before turning to face him.

"Hey Wally!" Natasha greeted him happily.

"Hey. You wanna sit with me today?" he asked her. He flashed her a smile and Natasha laughed.

"Sure!"

**

* * *

**

Jay raised an eyebrow and turned to his sister's friends. He really didn't talk to them as much as his sister did, but he was just as bothered as the guys looked. He didn't really trust that kid that Natasha was sitting with. "Who is that?" he asked, gesturing his thumb at the two who were sitting next to each other in the desks.

"That's Wayne-Wayne. The worst guy on the planet…" James answered. Jay looked at the overly pretty boy before looking back at Wally. "And why is he the worst person in the world?"

"Because he tried to kicked Kendall out of Big Time Rush," Logan answered. Kendall sighed and rubbed at his eyebrows.

"This is bad…Wayne-Wayne is not the type of person Natasha should be hanging with," he said.

Jay quirked an eyebrow. Wow…theses guys were seriously being WAY to protective over his sister. But…she did tell him that they were nice guys, so maybe they were just being nice. Carlos looked like he wanted to beat the crap out of this Wayne-Wayne person.

Jay looked at the pair again. Wayne-Wayne had his hand running up and down her arm. His eyebrow twitch.

He wanted to kick his ass too.

But Jay grinned to himself when Natasha slapped Wayne-Wayne's hand away. At least she still hated it when people touched her. Huh, he could never figure out why.

**

* * *

**

"Hey! Natasha!" Carlos bounded up to Natasha after class was over. He grabbed her by her hand and pulled her along with him through the lobby.

"C-Carlos?" Natasha asked, stunned. Carlos stopped suddenly but Natasha kept moving. Carlos had turned around when he stopped, which caused Natasha to bump right into him. She was going to fall backwards, if it wasn't for someone grabbing her from behind.

Natasha screamed. She twisted her body around completely and slapped whoever had grabbed her.

"OW!"

Natasha froze. Oh no…she knew that voice. She opened her eyes and gasped, horrified at the site of James rubbing his face. The Face.

"Oh…Oh James…" Natasha began, covering her mouth with her hands. "I am SO sorry!"

"You!" James yelled, pointing angrily at Natasha. He would have continued what ever rant he was going to say when he saw her eyes tear up. He did not do well with crying girls. "W-wait… Please don't cry…"

Natasha sniffed and pulled her glasses off, wiping at her eyes. "O-Okay…" she sobbed. James cringed and looked around to his buds, who looked just as horrified as he felt. "L-look… Uh…it's okay! Really! I'm not mad, see?" and James pointed to his face and he smiled. James looked to be completely serious about not being mad and Natasha just smiled brightly.

"Um…Carlos? Why were you dragging Tash away in the first place?" asked Logan, watching as Natasha and James awkwardly smile at each other. Logan looked at his friend and saw him staring at Natasha.

Logan shook his head. He could easily tell that his Latino friend had a thing for Natasha, which wasn't that surprising. Natasha was a very cool and nice person, and pretty too. Logan looked to Kendall, who seemed to have thought of the same thing. They gave each other blank looks before looking back.

"Carlos!"

"Huh?" Carlos jumped out of his trance and looked at his two friends. He blinked at them before he jumped up again. "Oh yeah! I wanted to take Tash with us to Rocque Records."

"Why?" asked Kendall, James and Logan.

"Well I feel so loved," Natasha said, rolling her eyes. The guys just smiled at her.

"I was thinking that…that she could see what it's like in the studio!" Carlos said, grinning. "Can she come, pleeeaaassee," he sent a pleading look to Kendall, who raised his eyebrow at the look.

"Okay, fine," Kendall answered and Carlos did a fist pump.

**

* * *

**

"Wow...this place looks so cool," Natasha said, looking around the Rocque Records building as the guys led her to the studio. They turned a corner and Natasha's sight was bombarded with giant posters of old boy bands. She looked at them with interest, her eyes raising. "Girl is like...in every song."

She looked at the guys, who just shrugged. She laughed and shook her head and followed them to the studio. "Oh, this is cool," she said, going over to the sound equipment. "My dad is sorta like a DJ, and he has all of this stuff in his house. Which reminds me...I have to call him later..."

"Your dad? How come we never seen him?" Logan asked. Natasha turned to him.

"Well, Jay and I, we have different dads," she said and the guys were surprised by her statement. "Yeah, Jay's dad was the one who raised us. My dad he sorta...kinda ditched mom and I after I was born. But whatever! When are you guys going to start recording?" She looked at the guys and noticed that Kendall had a weird look on his face. Natasha blinked before noticing something. "Hey...where's James?"

It was then that the rest of the guys noticed that James had gone missing. They looked around the room until James came into the studio with a smoothie. He was rubbing his smoothie in the faces of everyone, until Kendall just smacked the smoothie out of his hand.

There was a gasp as said smoothie landed right on Natasha's form, the thick, pink mixture splattered all over her face, hair and most of her shirt. She slowly took her glasses off, wiped the smoothie from the lens and placed them back on. "KENDALL!" she screamed before running at him and jumping on his back.

There was mass chaos as Kendall spin around, trying to get the smoothie-d girl off of him. Kendall had slipped on the smoothie mix that was on the floor and slipped backwards. Natasha's back collided with one of the machines and they both fell to the floor, Kendall on his stomach and Natasha laying on his back.

"Owww, my back," she whined. She rolled off of Kendall and next thing she knew, Kendall was helping her get to her feet. The two of them just stared at each other before they just started laughing.

"Oh God!" Natasha laughed. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Is your back okay?" Kendall replied. Natasha just nodded and their laughter was immediately cut by a loud booming voice.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Natasha turned her head and was greeted with the sight of a large man wearing lots of bling along with a black woman. A guy with dreadlocks came and looked at the machine that Natasha fell into. It was short circuiting.

"Uh..."

"Who the HELL are you?" Gustavo yelled, pointing at Natasha who just jumped back.

"Gustavo!" Kendall jumped in. "That's uh...that's Natasha! We wanted to show her where we record or songs." The guys just nodded, going along at what Kendall said. Natasha just smiled at Gustavo.

Gustavo put the tips of his fingers together. "Do you have any singing talent?" he asked.

Natasha blinked. "Uh...no."

"And talent with musical instrument?"

"No..."

"So you have no talent?"

"I didn't say that-"

"You have no talent, so LEAVE!" Gustavo bellowed out as he pointed out the door. The woman beside him only sighed. The guys were holding their breaths and Carlos was clenching his fists in anger. Though, at the sight of Natasha's eyes getting watery, the guys' face dropped and they looked in each other in panic.

"Natasha-" Carlos began but Natasha just put her hand up to silence him.

"I gotta get this smoothie washed off anyway," her voice was strained as she just stared at her feet. "Good luck guys..." and she walked out of the studio. There was a silence before the woman that came in the room with Gustavo slapped him on his arm.

"That was terrible!"

"What! Kelly, this is not a place to have some fangirl hanging around!"

"But she's not a fangirl!" Carlos yelled, and Gustavo gave him a look. "She's are friend! You didn't have to yell at her!"

"Yeah, she's really sensitive!" James interjected.

"And she looked like she was about to cry!" Kelly finished off. She stared at Gustavo with narrowed eyes. "Go and apologize to her right now." Kelly pointed to the door. Gustavo was about to retort when Kelly glared at him. Gustavo just sighed and walked to the door, grumbling like a child.

"Hey! Girl!"

Natasha was about to turn the corner when she heard Gustavo's call. She turned back and looked at the man in the door. "What?" she demanded, feeling pissed off.

"I'm...I'm...s-s-s" Gustavo seemed to have a hard time apologizing, until he was hit on the back of his head. "I'm sorry,"

Natasha raised an eyebrow and just sighed. "Yeah, yeah," she said, waving her hand as she turned the corner. The last thing Gustavo saw before she disappeared was her hand up, giving him the middle finger. Gustavo started growling and as Natasha walked out of the building, she felt a shake.

"Wha-what the hell?"

**

* * *

**

Natasha walked into the lobby of the Palm Woods. She made a face at the dried up smoothie on her skin, ignoring the stares that she gotten at her appearance. She went to the elevators and pressed the up button, waiting for the doors to open. There was a ding and the door opened. Wally had walked out and almost bumped into Natasha but he stopped himself.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" he asked, taking in her appearance. He took a step back into the elevator and let Natasha walk in. Wally pressed the button where her apartment is and Natasha assumed that he was going to walk with her.

"It's a long story," Natasha said, scrapping off some dried smoothie. The elevator stopped at her floor and Wally and Natasha walked to her apartment. She opened the door and let Wally in before her.

"You can watch TV and help yourself to the fridge. I'm going to wash all this off." Wally nodded and turned the TV on. Natasha went to her bedroom and found a note on her bed. She picked it up and read the small note. Mom and Jay had went to another audition. They had decided that they would start out first with commercials, which Natasha thought was a good idea. She put the note back on her bed.

Twenty minutes later, Natasha emerged from the bathroom in a green sun dress and a pair of white flip flops. Her hair was wet, but combed out. She went to the living room and sat on the couch next to Wally in silence.

"What are you watching?" Natasha asked, though it was obvious that it was a rap video. She had a grin on her face.

"Very funny," Wally said, rolling his eyes. Natasha just laughed. She looked over at Wally.

"What?" she asked when she found his staring.

"You have pretty hair," he answered, taking a lock of her hair in between his fingers. Natasha blushed brightly.

"Uh, thanks..." she said, feeling a bit awkward now. She couldn't help but smile at the compliment, though.

"And you have a pretty smile too," Wally added, which made the blush in Natasha's face even brighter. She wasn't used to getting compliments, so she really didn't know how to react.

Like she didn't know how to react to Wally suddenly kissing on her neck. "Wha-what are you doing?" she asked, her voice surprisingly soft. Wally silently moved his his hands on Natasha's hips, holding them tightly. It was when Wally bit on her neck that Natasha just pushed Wally back.

"Okay, okay stop!" she yelled, backing away from him. She rubbed the spot on her neck where Wally bit her and prayed to God that he didn't leave a mark.

"What's your deal?" Wally demanded, most upset.

"What you mean?" Natasha asked him back. "We just met and you come and start kissing on me and stuff?"

"And what's the problem? I bet you have no problem letting your Big Time Losers put their hands all over you!" Wally retorted, standing up.

"How dare you?" Natasha said breathlessly. "How dare you?" she asked again, loudly. She was incredibly hurt my what he had said. "What kind of girl do you take me for?" Natasha clenched her fists and was just about ready to punch Wally in his face.

Wally wasn't expecting Natasha to react the way she did and he backed away. "It-it's just-"

"It's just what, Wally?" Natasha demanded.

"I..I..." Wally's eyes moved around the room, as if he was trying to think of something. "I'm jealous..."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Jealous of what?"

"I'm jealous of you spending so much time with the guys...and I like you..."

"Already?"

"Uh...yeah...?"

Natasha narrowed her eyes and just stared at Wally. She then sighed. "Alright...I forgive you," she said before sitting back down on the chair.

"Really? Awesome!" Wally said happily and he sat next to her. "So uh...wanna make out?"

"NO!"

**

* * *

**

The elevator dinged and there was a crash as the guys of BTR tried to all rush out of the elevator at the same time. Carlos broke out first and sprinted down the hall. He reached his goal and banged on the door. "Tash! We have the funniest story to tell you!" he yelled as the other three guys try to recover from the fall.

They finally got up and started walking to Natasha's apartment. They heard the door open and expected Carlos to grin brightly. The three guys kind of figured out that Carlos liked the girl only after a few days, so when they saw Carlos frowned, they knew something was wrong.

The four guys slowly walked into the apartment. No one was in the apartment besides Natasha.

"Uh, where are Jay and your mom?" Kendall asked. Natasha looked at him and he cringed. There was a pain in Natasha's eyes. Not like any physical pain but emotional, mental.

"They're at an audition. They'll be here by eleven," she answered and the guys cringed. Her voice sounded so...sad.

Natasha went into the kitchen and the guys all huddled up.

"Okay, so Tash is depressed," James said.

"No duh, genius," Logan retorted and James hit his arms.

"Guys," Kendall said firmly before Logan and James started fighting. "It's why she's so depressed that's the problem."

"Guys..." They all quickly stood straight from their huddle and Natasha raised an eyebrow. "You guys can sit down if you like,"

They nodded and sat down on the couch. Carlos was frowning. "Did you guys notice a mark on her neck?"

There was a crash followed by a, "I'm okay!" The guys sat back and sat in silence. That was until Logan grabbed the newspaper from the side table and looked at the page it was opened too.

"Guys look!" Logan said. "It's that guy from the paper. It says that...he's actually talking about the first girl he victimized..."

There was a cold silence.

"Well...what did he say?" James asked softly. Logan, who began to read the paper himself swallowed before he started to read allowed:

"_She was a small girl, only eight years old. She was visiting my family. I remember her so clearly; she had long curly hair and brown eyes. She was adorable. I couldn't help but feel obsessed about her. She was a fun loving girl, I just had to touch her..."_

"Oh God," Kendall groaned. "Katie is only two years older," Kendall shook his head while James gave him a pat on his shoulder and Logan continued reading, having to swallow a couple times first.

"_She was alone on the porch one day when everyone was on the farm. I approached her and she smiled shyly. I just touched her arm as she watched the chickens. Then, I touched her bottom. It was so small and cute. I just had to feel her skin, so I did. She didn't react then so I thought she liked it. So I continued on as the days go by. I didn't rape her, oh no. But the urge to rose every time she ran away from me. Sadly, she had to leave with her mother. Last I have heard of her, she was in high school. I could tell by watching the girl that she was smart. I wish for her a happy life. And I hope that the man that would take her virginity would treat her nicely. She deserves it. A sweet girl with a beautiful smile._

_I hope you are doing well."_

Another silence. The guys looked completely sick and they had grown pale. "That's...that's terrible," James said. There was more silence, that was broken by a sob. The guys blinked and there was another sob. Carlos shot up from his seat on the couch and ran to the kitchen with the guys in tow.

Leaning against the counter was Natasha, who was clenching at her chest. Her breaths were rough and very raspy. Natasha slowly opened the drawer beside the sink and took out a white inhaler, putting it to her mouth and giving herself two pumps. Her breathing came easier and so did her sobs. She wrapped her arms around herself and just cried and the guys just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"That man..." she began, taking deep breaths to control herself. "Is family. He's from m-my f-family," she started to break again. Carlos immediately went to her and wrapped his arms around her. She just fell into him, letting him hold her. "It's upsetting th-that he even...said that..." she said, just burying her face into Carlos' chest. "It's just so cruel..." her voice was muffled but the guys heard her.

"I'm sorry guys," she said, pulling away from Carlos. "Excuse me, one second," she pulled out from his grasp and rushed to the bathroom and she closed the door behind her before locking it. She went to the sink and washed off her face before looking herself in the mirror. She didn't know whether there were tears or water dripping from her eyes.

"She didn't react...she didn't react...I should have said something."

-End-

_**Yes, very disturbing. Yes, it saddens me. ;A; **_

_**Please review! I would appreciate it lots!  
**_


	6. Chapter 6: Big Time Heart Ache

**_Hello, my readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was so caught up in planning for NaNoWriMo. And now that it has started, I can't even freakin' write anything. -_-_**

**_Hate my life. SO, I just decided to update this for those who are still willing to read and review this. I hope I didn't lose my readers. ;A;  
_**

**Summary:** Natasha never thought that she would ever live in Hollywood, but now that her younger brother started his acting career, her and their mother were dragged along with him to Hollywood. Hell, it was a lot better than New Jersey AND more exciting. Especially with the crazy people who lived in the Palm Woods Hotel. Pairing: CamilleXLogan KendallXJo CarlosXOc

**Key**

"Talking All Regular"

_'Thinking and the Like'_

**"Talking in Spanish"**

**_Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Big Time Rush or anything else affiliated with it. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, would I? _**

Chapter 6: Big Time Heart Ache

After a few minutes had passed, Natasha emerged back into the kitchen. She lost her sadness and now looks pissed off. She threw the refrigerator door open and drabbed a Smirnoff drink before throwing the door closed. She walked passed the boys without a word and went to the living room, sitting on the couch. She opened the drink and brought it to her mouth where she chugged half of the drink down.

"Better…" she said to herself. She brought the bottle to her lips to drink more but it was snatched from her hand. "Hey!" She reached out for it but her hand was smacked in return. "Logan!"

"Alcohol, Tash? Really?" Kendall questioned, sitting next to her. "That's not a good way to make you feel better,"

Natasha huffed. "And what is?" she snapped at him.

**

* * *

**

"Go! Go! Go!" The guys chanted at the screen. A hockey game was going on and one player in blue was making his way down the rink with a puck. He swung the hockey stick and the punk shot into the opposing goal. The guys all cheered, high fiving each other and Natasha was cursing.

"Dammit!"

The guys stopped their cheering and Natasha felt four pairs of eyes on her. "What?" she asked.

"Who are you going for?" James asked.

"The green team."

The guys all started coughing dramatically at her decision. "What? But…that's the enemy!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Exactly." Natasha just grinned at the boys, ignoring their faces.

**

* * *

**

A few weeks have passed and it was the day of the newly organized Palm Woods Dance. The guys of Big Time Rush were going to organize everything and they were now running all over the place, trying to find a place to host the dance, find chaperones and all that other dance stuff.

Natasha was hanging with Jo, Camille, a girl named Stephanie and a couple other girls. Kendall approached the group and Natasha nudged Jo and winked at her. The smile on Natasha's face dropped when Kendall asked Jo to get the snacks for the dance.

"Is there anything else you want to ask me?" Jo asked Kendall, giving him bit of a forced smile.

"Yeah…can you get some sodies too?"

Natasha resisted the urge to facepalm herself. Kendall walked off and Jo just looked at them with a look of disbelief.

"Maybe he'll ask you later?" Natasha asked unsurely. Jo rolled her eyes and stood up, leaving to get the snacks. Natasha shook her head and stood up as well. "I'm going to hang by the pool. Camille, Stephanie, wanna come?"

"Yeah, I need to practice for my auditions," Camille hooked arms with Natasha and they both looked at Stephanie, who shook her head.

"You two go on without me," she said. So Camille and Natasha went to the pool, sitting beside each other on the chairs. Camille went on to practice her auditions, getting way into it and almost smacking Natasha with her flailing hands.

Natasha laughed a bit and leaned her head back on the chair, staring into the sky. The passed few weeks have been absolutely awesome for her. She had made some awesome friends with the guys, Wally and some of the girls like Jo and Camille. She still didn't like the Jennifers and Jermaine's commercial auditions were going great, him having been in a few commercials.

Natasha had gotten especially close to Carlos, who she considered to be her best guy friend AND the one she had a major crush on. Carlos was just absolutely amazing, always making her laugh all while pissing her off at the same time due to his tactics. But all the while, she found herself feeling for him in a more than just friend's way.

She believed that Carlos would ask her to the dance, and she just waiting for him to come and ask her. She looked over at Camille. She was sure that Logan would try to ask her. Hopefully Kendall would ask Jo and James…well, she wasn't sure about him. Though, she did see that he could maybe ask Rachel or Sun Block Girl as James like to call her sometimes.

After a while, Natasha saw James, Carlos and Logan walking out into the area. A huge grin fell on her face and she sat up. "I'm going to go talk to him," she said to Camille. She stood up and she had a skip in her step as she made her way over to the trio. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Tash," they said simultaneously. Natasha always wondered how they were able to do that. She just shrugged and turned to Carlos. Carlos smiled at her and she smiled back and Natasha could have sworn that she heard wedding bells in the background.

Those bells then turned into pop music and she noticed Carlos looking over her shoulder. Natasha looked back and lo and behold, it was the Jennifer's walking in slow motion to the music. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"I call the Jennifers!"

Natasha's jaw dropped when Carlos had said that and she looked at him in disbelief.

"Which one?" Both Logan and James asked. Carlos put on a pair of sunshades and just answered.

"Yep,"

Natasha watched as Carlos asked each Jennifer to the dance, annoyed that they declined his offering. She was even more annoyed when Carlos came back, claiming all of the girls at Palm Woods Park. He rushed off and Natasha stood there dumbfound. It was like she wasn't even there!

"Bastard," Natasha hissed angrily before storming off. James and Logan stared after her before they just looked at each other and shrugged.

"So, who are you asking to the dance?" James asked Logan.

**

* * *

**

Natasha had ended up storming to Palm Woods Park, not wanting to be stuck in the apartment or watch people get asked out by the pool. Though, when she arrived at the park, there were people being asked out and that annoyed the hell out of her. She wanted to punch the shit outtalk Carlos now.

Natasha plopped herself on a bench and she just stared at everyone. There were people being asked out left and right and Natasha started to feel a bit…meh.

She was used to not being asked out, so she hadn't a clue to why she even bothered to think that Carlos would ask her to the dance. She wasn't all that special, and the Jennifers and almost all of the girls in the park were a million times better looking than her.

That had brought Natasha's new better mood back to the way it was weeks ago. She felt depressed. "Life sucks," she muttered.

There was a shadow and Natasha looked up, smiling up at Wally, who she had also gotten close to. Sure, they both fought like, all the time, but they sorta had…a love hate relationship really. Wally loved her and she hated him. Not really, they were just friends, even though Wally did say that he liked her.

"Hey," Wally said and Natasha just blinked.

"That's it?" she asked when Wally just stood there. "Say something, butt hole.

Wally rolled his eyes and he sat down next to Natasha, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She shook his arm off and she smacked his leg. He knew that she hated that. "So I was wondering," Wally began, patting Natasha's leg. She gave him a look and he folded his fingers together. "Will you go to the dance with me?"

Natasha looked at Wally, a bit shocked. Why the hell would he ask her? Sure, he liked her, but…there were clearly better girls. Natasha bit her lip and she looked around the park. She saw Carlos…talking to the Jennifers… Her eyebrow twitched and she just turned to Wally and smiled. "Sure, I'd love too," Natasha looked back at Carlos, raising her eyebrow at the sight of the four dancing…

**

* * *

**

The dance was starting soon and Natasha was waiting with Jo and Camille. Jo was upset that Kendall hadn't asked her yet and Camille told them that Logan was trying, but was sucking majorly. Natasha looked out at the crowd for Wally to appear at Rocque Records. After Wally asked her to the dance, she had went dress shopping alone, picking out a very cute dark purple dress. On her feet, she donned a pair of silver flats, knowing full well that if she wore heels like the ones that Jo wore, she would have busted her face open. Heels are weapons of mass destruction for her.

Wally had finally made his appearance and Natasha gave Jo and Camille quick hugs before rushing off to him. Wally was smiling at her and he grabbed her hand when she approached him. He shocked her by putting a corsage on her dress. The flowers were white and Natasha was just gaping at Wally, blushing deeply. "Thank you…" she said softly, biting her lip. She never expected a guy to be so sweet to her.

Natasha looked over Wally's shoulder and she gasped. She saw a Jennifer with…Carlos? What the…"What the hell is Carlos wearing?" she muttered as she watched the small squabble with the Jennifers and Carlos unfold. It stopped when Stephanie asked Carlos to dance and him accepting.

Natasha furrowed her eyebrows and she just looked away, grabbing Wally's hand and tugging on him to make him follow her inside.

"And how hot is Stephanie?" Natasha froze and she just let go of Wally's hand and stormed inside, not even question the scene of Logan coming inside on a horse type thing. She couldn't be mad at Carlos. Stephanie really was a nice girl; they are perfect for each other.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Natasha looked at Wally and she just smiled at him.

"Nothing. Just bored. I can't wait to see Big Time Rush perform," Which was true. She had never seen the guys perform and was looking forward. If they did great here at the dance, then they should have no problem out in front of bigger and louder crowds.

Everyone was inside the dance room and Big Time Rush was going to perform. Natasha and Wally stayed to the side, not wanting to get caught up in the huge crowd. Natasha would not like being shoved around.

"_**There are so many things that I never ever got to say**_

_**Cause I'm always tongue tied with my words getting in the way"**_

James had started singing and Natasha could feel her heart melting as she listened to his voice. Such an amazing voice… She sighed dreamily and she could hear Wally huffing. She just grinned.

"_**If you could read my mind **_

_**Then all your doubts would be left behind"**_

Carlos started singing and Natasha's heart had pretty much stopped beating. Just how strong did she feel for this boy?

"_**And every little thing would be falling into place"**_

"_**I would scream to the world**_

_**They would see you're my girl"**_

Carlos had pointed to Stephanie and Natasha's heart stopped, but not in the good way, in the way that her chest just filled up with pressure and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

Sure, the lyrics were part of the song, but how he sang those lyrics… Natasha started to bit her lip as she took her eyes from the stage, staring on the floor as the guys continued their performance.

She had absolutely no chance with Carlos now.

**

* * *

**

After the dance, Wally and Natasha were amongst the other couples that had decided to stroll the Palm Woods Park. Wally was going off about how Big Time Rush's performance sucked and Natasha punished him with a punch on the arm.

"Shut up! They were amazing!" She exclaimed, laughing as Wally rolled his eyes. She really had no idea why he disliked Big Time Rush so much. The guys were totally awesome. But with Wally's attitude, which sometimes pissed her off, she was surprised that he doesn't hate the world as a whole.

"I think they would have been a lot better with me in it," Wally insisted and Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Please," she began, rolling her eyes again. "Your ugly face would just ruin it," she stuck her tongue out at him and laughed.

Wally glared. "Bitch, you're ugly," Though, Wally quickly regretted what he said when she saw the angry glare she sent him.

"I was fucking joking, asshole," she growled at him before shoving him away from her and storming off.

"H-hey! Wait!" Wally called out to her, rushing after her. He stopped when Natasha stopped and looked back, grinning at him.

"Scared you, huh?" she asked, cackling at Wally's face.

Wally took a deep breath and shook his head. "You are something else," he said, walking over to her and standing close. "You should be an actress,"

"And you should fall down a well for calling me ugly," she retorted, slapping his arm.

"Sorry?"

"What's with the question in that apology?"

"What's with you not just taking it my apology and not asking questions?"

"What's with your mom?"

Wally just stared at Natasha and she blinked. "Uh…sorry for bringing your mom in this." she said, thinking that he was upset with what she said. Wally just stared down at her without a word and she was about to say something when Wally moved a bit closer to her.

Natasha had no experience with boys, dating kissing, anything. But she had to admit that Wally wasn't that bad of a kisser…at least she thought.

-End-

**_Yeaaaaaah, Wally made a move. And Natasha now thinks that her and Carlos would never happen. ;A; So what did you guys think? PLEASE REVIEW. I want to know what you guys think. ;A;_**


	7. Chapter 7: Big Time Kisses

_**Guys...**_

_**So I know I just update like, hours ago. XD But I just HAAAAAD to write this out. I HAD TOO.  
**_

**Summary:** Natasha never thought that she would ever live in Hollywood, but now that her younger brother started his acting career, her and their mother were dragged along with him to Hollywood. Hell, it was a lot better than New Jersey AND more exciting. Especially with the crazy people who lived in the Palm Woods Hotel. Pairing: None yet.

**Key**

"Talking All Regular"

_'Thinking and the Like'_

**"Talking in Spanish"**

**_Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Big Time Rush or anything else affiliated with it. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, would I?_**

Chapter 7: Big Time Kisses

The Palm Woods Lobby was over run with well dressed teenagers and it was driving Bitters crazy. So, he did the best thing he could do to get these brats out of his lobby: yell and threaten.

Natasha rushed through the doors of the lobby, making a beeline for the elevator. Her fists were clenched and she was growling from anger. The door to the elevator opened and she stormed inside, glaring at anyone who dared to try and walk in with her. She was left alone in the elevator as the door closed.

What had turned out to be a semi-great night turned into one raging…thing. That thing: Natasha.

The elevator stopped on the second floor and Natasha literally flew out of the elevator, heading towards 2J. Without even knocking, she just threw the door opened and stormed inside.

"I am in a rage!" she yelled, pushing passed Kendall who came rushing to the door when he heard it slamming. He gave his friends a "WTF?" as they watched Natasha looking into the refrigerator. He cringed when she yelled again. "WHERE'S THE DAMN BEER?"

"Um…we don't buy beer…" James said cautiously as he tried to approach the raging girl. He let out a yelp when she glared at him, running back into the living room and hiding behind the couch. "She's scary."

Natasha closed the refrigerator and she leaned her back against it, covering her face with one of her hands. She let out a huge sigh and stared at the ceiling. "Fuck," she said to herself, having calmed down but still feeling angry.

"Tash…" Natasha looked to her right and saw the guys, plus Mrs. Knight, who was covering Katie's ears with her hands. Her eyes fell on Carlos and she hitched a breath. Great, another episode of Natasha Losing Her Cool, watched by the one person she didn't want to see.

"Honey…what is wrong?" Mrs. Knight asked, moving her hand from Katie's ears. Natasha sighed and shook her head.

"It's nothing…"

"Nothing? You stormed in here and almost killed James with those raging eyes of yours," Logan exclaimed, causing Natasha to cringe. Did she really look that scary when she's angry?

"I'm sorry guys. It's just….Wally…" Natasha bit her lip, not noticing that the mention of her date's name had made the room very cold.

"What did he do?" Natasha gave Carlos a very wide eyed look. Carlos looked pissed off, and before she could say anything, Carlos came at her, grabbed her by her wrist and practically dragged her out of the apartment. Natasha found herself pressed against the closed door of the apartment in the hallway. She was staring at Carlos, surprised at his actions.

"Carlos…what the hell?" she asked. "You're acting-"

"_What did he do?" _Carlos asked again. Natasha felt a shiver go down her spine at the tone of Carlos' voice. He had never sound so…serious…angry before. It wasn't like him. But, Carlos was protective over his friends….so maybe this side of him only happens when his friends are obviously hurt by someone…

Natasha held her right hand up a bit, showing Carlos her knuckles, which her red, her middle knuckle turning a dark blue color. "I had to punch him on his face," she said, shivering a bit as Carlos grabbed her hand.

"Why?"

Natasha bit her lip, worried about what Carlos would do if she told him. "Um…he couldn't understand the concept that no means no…" Natasha shuddered visibly that time.

Wally was kissing her lips, then her neck and that had to stop when she felt his hands moving up under her dress. Wally had gotten rough with her squeezing hard on her thighs, which caused Natasha to push him back before socking him in the jaw. She had wondered if she had bruises on her thighs. She probably did.

Carlos must have wondered that too because Carlos lifted up one side of her dress, revealing her indeed bruised up thigh. Her anger had grew again, but not because of Carlos, but because of the fact that Wally had bruised her up.

"I'm going to kill him," they both had muttered at the same time, Carlos dropping the skirt of the dress he was holding up. "Why did you go to the dance with him?" he then demanded, glaring at Natasha. She took it as Carlos blaming her for the entire situation so she shoved him back.

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe because you didn't _ask me_!" she answered back hotly, which seemed to have affected Carlos because he immediately looked guilty. Natasha's angry face melted away and she just let herself fall back against the wall, staring across at Carlos who was also leaning against the wall. They were just staring at each other, just thinking about well, everything. "Carlos…" Natasha began. "It's just….whatever, okay?"

Carlos gave Natasha a questioning look and Natasha took a deep breath. "I mean that…if you want to be with Stephanie, it's fine. She's really cool."

"St-Stephanie?" Carlos blinked owlishly, noticing the look of jealousy in Natasha's pretty brown eyes. She pushed her glasses up her nose and just stared back at him. Natasha was right there in front of him. He could have asked her to the dance. That would have avoided her from being harassed by Wally Dooley. Just the thought had Carlos clenching his teeth in anger. No matter what had happened, it was pretty much his fault for not even asking his possibly best girl friend to a small thing such as a dance. He was too caught up with trying to be with the Jennifers that he didn't even see her.

"Oh God, Tash. I'm sorry," Carlos finally said, which made Natasha give him a questioning look. "It's all my fault."

Natasha seemed to have disagreed with it, because she hit him on his arm. "Carlos! No!" she exclaimed. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have let him kiss me like that…or touch me…" Natasha cringed. She shook her head and just turned around to the door. "Let's just go inside," she said, opening the door. She had to jump back when there was an avalanche of bodied. Mrs. Knight was the first to spring to her feet and she coughed.

"Kendall! It's rude to eavesdrop," she warned, awkwardly rushing back into the apartment. Katie had followed her, pretty sure that this was something she didn't want to watch or hear. The other three BTR guys got to their feet and they all rounded up on Natasha, causing her to jump back.

"Did you really punch Wayne Wayne in the face?" James asked quickly, his face brightening up when Natasha nodded yes. "You're my hero,"

Natasha laughed, though it didn't last long when she saw the faces of her four guy friends. She groaned. "Guys," she said. "Please don't do anything stupid."

The guys just returned her request with looks and she rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, guys! I already got him, so no need to do any more damage. I think I already damaged his ego enough," That had got the guys laughing and Natasha was grinning, pleased.

"Alright guys. I'm going back to my apartment to bitch at my mom about what happened," Natasha ran a hand through her hair and she waved at the guys as they began to file into the apartment.

"Wait!" Kendall said, coming back out into the hallway. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that we don't like the fact that Wally had kissed you," the guys nodded.

"Uh…okay?" she said, eyeing the guys warily.

"So, I believe that a kiss from each of us should cleanse her soul," Kendall finished. Natasha gaped at Kendall, blushing brightly.

"Wha-wha-" Her stuttering was cut off when Kendall had gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek before walking into 2J. Before she could do anything else, James had gave her a kiss on her opposite cheek, followed my Logan giving her one back on her other. Natasha was stunned speechless, but she was able to fully comprehend when Carlos had leaned into her.

"You look really beautiful," Carlos said softly, before running his hands through her hair and kissing her on her forehead. Carlos gave Natasha was bright smile before heading back into the apartment and closing the door behind him.

Natasha stood frozen to her spot, her entire body red and her mind reeling. Slowly, she began to walk towards the elevators, a huge, goofy grin forming on her face.

-End-

**_:0 So cute~ How did you guys like it~ Please review!_**


	8. Chapter 8: Big Time Rage

**_God, have I found motivation for this or what? XDD Anyway...just read. XD_**

**Summary:** Natasha never thought that she would ever live in Hollywood, but now that her younger brother started his acting career, her and their mother were dragged along with him to Hollywood. Hell, it was a lot better than New Jersey AND more exciting. Especially with the crazy people who lived in the Palm Woods Hotel. Pairing: None yet.

**Key**

"Talking All Regular"

_'Thinking and the Like'_

**"Talking in Spanish"**

**_Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Big Time Rush or anything else affiliated with it. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, would I?_**

Chapter 8: Big Time Rage

"Jermaine…" Natasha sent her brother a warning look as the younger teen watched Wally walk across the lobby like a hawk. "You cannot get into trouble. You know what happens when you start fighting. You black out and that won't be a good start to your career," she started to reason with Jay, who rolled his eyes, slumping back in his seat.

"Yeah, yeah…"

Jay had been trailing Natasha like a shadow ever since she told him and their mother what had occurred the night of the dance. Ever since then, it would either be Jay, when he is not in an audition, or the guys of BTR, when they are not with Gustavo, who would stick to Natasha like glue. They even had Jo and Camille in the mix, Natasha finding their excessive need to go clothes shopping a bit suspicious.

She hated clothes shopping.

Not that she was ungrateful, she had awesome friends. It was just it was annoying to her that she would have no time for herself and she could feel the lack of alone time just building up in her chest. She had to let loose somewhere, or else she will explode.

Before she could tell Jay that she was going to the bathroom, the BTR guys came strutting into the lobby and Natasha knew that her chances of freedom has died. There was no such thing as freedom with these maniacs.

"Oh fun, you guys," Natasha said aloud, sounding none too thrilled. She loved them…but she wanted to punch them.

Especially Carlos. Whom does he think he is, smiling like that and looking oh so good doing it? Ever since he had given her that kiss on the forehead, Natasha's feelings for him sky rocketed. She knew that she liked him, a lot, but when she tried to ask her mom for help, the old woman would just laugh and tell her to figure it out for herself. She had asked her friends from back home, especially her bestie Melissa, but the girl was also of no help, always wanting to see what Carlos looked like.

She would never, though. Big Time Rush was kind of big in the U.S. now, even though she had never heard of them before she came to the Palm Woods. She lived under a rock, just so you all know. If she ever showed Melissa, who, like her, also had a bit of a weak spot for cute boys, all hell would break loose, with Melissa demanding an autograph or a ticket to come out to Cali to see them.

Nope.

"Geez, don't sound too excited," Kendall rolled his eyes. Natasha stuck her tongue out at him, yanking a strand of his hair as he sat down next to her. Carlos had pushed James away, seeing that James was going to sit down next to Natasha. Carlos plopped himself down on the seat and grinned at Natasha.

"What a friend you are," Natasha laughed, giving James' hand a squeeze as he sat across from her. She sent a wave to Logan, who sat next to Jermaine. Jay still looked pissed as hell.

"So…" Natasha began, clapping her hands. "Am I free yet?"

"No," came the unanimous answer and Natasha whined.

"No freedom," Kendall stated.

"No boys," Jermaine stated next.

"Just us, no one else. You're on probation," James said, looking dead serious.

"…"

"…"

"You guys suck," Natasha, pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. She was wearing a new shirt that she had bought during one of Jo and Camille's shopping sprees. The sight is usually hilarious, Natasha whining about wanting to go home and her feet hurt, while her two friends just keep on rolling, ignoring her pain. She had great friends.

**

* * *

**

Natasha was finally able to find some freedom. Her freedom was in a form of a shower. She had no idea why she hadn't figured it out days ago after she was pretty much taken hostage by her friends and brother. So, she did all she could do; she cried.

She's been crying a lot lately, remembering her childhood and recent events. She had a relatively normal childhood, despite a few things. A few huge things that make her wonder why she hadn't gone crazy yet.

There was a banging on her bathroom door and Natasha huffed in annoyance. She bet that it was either Logan or James, checking in on her to make sure she hasn't tried to escape. Freaking lunatics.

"Yeah, yeah!" she hollered, turning off the shower water before drying herself up quickly with a towel. She put on her underwear before grabbing her fluffy white robe and tying it tightly around her. She swung her door open and came face to face with Wally Dooley, of all people. "What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded, pushing passed him. She quickly walked the apartment, wondering why the hell Jay and their mom weren't there. She hoped that he didn't have an audition because if he did, she was screwed.

Well, she thought she was. She couldn't trust Wally after what happened at the dance. The bruises on her thighs were healing slowly and she didn't want him to cause her any more harm. She glanced behind her, seeing that Wally was following her with out a word. She grew scared and she rushed back to the living room, grabbing her cell phone and dialing the very familiar number. She pressed on TALK before the phone was slapped out of her hands and fell to the floor. She found herself pressed roughly against the wall of her apartment.

"Wally!" Natasha yelled after finally finding her voice. She struggled her arms, but they were being held down tightly against her. "What the hell is your problem? You've been acting like a…like a…like an ass lately! And let me go, you're hurting me!"

"No," Wally replied and his grip on her arms tightened. "You see, I am used to not getting what I want. I couldn't get into the band, I have terrible chances for other positions, and now the girl I want wants to cut all ties. Not this time."

And before Wally could do anything, Natasha kicked him right in between his legs. He fell to his knees in front of her and Natasha quickly moved away from him and into the kitchen. She quickly dug into the cabinet under the sink and withdrew a metal bat. "Just try something, asshole!" she yelled, holding the bat tightly, watching Wally get onto his feet.

"Why the hell…Wally, I thought we were friends," Natasha then said softly. She saw Wally roll his eyes and she already felt a twinge in her heart. "Wally…?"

"Friends? Why would someone like me be friends with someone like you?" Wally asked coldly and Natasha could feel her blood run cold. "You are…loud, obnoxious, fucking annoying as hell. The only reason I even bothered talking to you was that I knew it would get those Big Time Losers all worked up. I faked liking you to bother them even more. Showing interest in you and then having you would have killed them. I know how they are with those they are close with, though, I am a bit disappointed they chose someone like _you_. I mean, you're not even attractive. But hey, sex is sex and that would have been the cherry on top of my little plan."

Silence. Natasha drew in a deep breath. "Why is it…" she began softly. "That for some reason, I only seem to attract jack asses…and child molesters?" Her voice cracked then and she looked away from Wally, shocked to see that Carlos and the guys were standing at the door. Before she could say a word, Carlos was charging at Wally, tackling him to the floor.

"Carlos! No!" Natasha yelled. She tried to run and break up the fighting boys, but James was holding her back. "James! Let me go! Carlos could get in trouble!" When James hadn't let her girl, Natasha's anger flared and she just screamed.

Her scream seemed to do the trick because Carlos and Natasha stopped their fighting. Natasha broke out of James' grasp, swinging the bat and almost hitting Wally against his head. "Get the fuck out," she growled at Wally, slamming the bat on the floor loudly. "Wally, GET THE FUCK OUT! I never want to see you again, ever! If I do, I might not be able to control myself like I am now,"

There was another silence as no one moved and Natasha screamed again. **"OUT!" **Wally ran out of the apartment. The door slammed closed and there was another silence. Natasha just dropped the bat to the floor. She took a deep breath and pressed her palms against her eyes. "Carlos…" she said softly, her voice cracking. "W-why does bad things always happen to me?" She looked up at the guys with surprisingly dry eyes. "I mean…you guys are just, completely awesome to me. And yet, when I think that I finally found a way to be happy…to not feel lonely anymore, something _always_ happen. Always. I-I…I just want to be happy…" Carlos had engulfed her with a hug and Natasha sighed. "Is that too much to ask for?"

**

* * *

**

"Carlos…when I said for you not to do something, don't do it, dammit!" Now he messed up his perfect face. Natasha didn't like that one bit. Carlos was sitting in the bathroom on the toilet, Natasha wiping away the blood that dripped from his nose. He also had a busted lip, but she had taken care of that already. "You're lucky that he didn't hit your eye," she mumbled, putting the wet rag in the sink. She took her two index fingers and felt down the bridge of his nose. "It's not broken," she said softly, smiling a but with Carlos flinched from the pain. "You'll be fine. Your nose will be a bit sore, though."

Natasha stood up straight and Carlos stood in front of her, still looking a bit disturbed by what Wally had said to her. He was surprised that Natasha hadn't cried at all. She cries a lot, he noticed. Which was a good thing in his eyes. It showed that she was in tune with her emotions. Though, he was worried as to why she needed to cry so much. Maybe it was her obvious lack of a father figure…or the fact that there was a child molester in her life at one point. When she had asked why she seemed to attract those types of people, he was mortified. He couldn't believe that she had gone through something like that. He wanted to ask…but that wouldn't be a good thing after what she has been through with Wally. That bastard.

"Thank you," Carlos said softly, smiling down at Natasha. She nodded and she started to walk out of the bathroom. "Hey Tash?"

Natasha stopped in her tracks and she looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Wanna come to the movies with me Saturday night?"

Natasha did a double take and she stared at Carlos with wide eyes. Did he just ask her out on a date? Oh…oh God… "S-sure…"

Carlos grinned and he skipped passed her. "Great!" he exclaimed, joining his friends in the living room and fist pounding James as he walked passed him.

Natasha fanned her heated face, spinning around in space. For some reason, with every bad thing that has happened, Carlos was always there to bring out something good. She couldn't comprehend how Carlos seemed to make himself perfect in her eyes every single day.

By God, she just might be in love with him.

"…Holy shit."

-End-

_**So that ends the Wally Dooley Arc. Now it enters the...something arc. XD I dunno. XD **_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review, it would be most appreciated! 8D  
**_


	9. Chapter 9: Big Time Date

**_SO LIKE YEAH._**

**_Cute date. In my eyes, at least. XD_**

**_READ.  
_**

**Summary:** Natasha never thought that she would ever live in Hollywood, but now that her younger brother started his acting career, her and their mother were dragged along with him to Hollywood. Hell, it was a lot better than New Jersey AND more exciting. Especially with the crazy people who lived in the Palm Woods Hotel. Pairing: CamilleXLogan KendallXJo CarlosXOc

**Key**

"Talking All Regular"

_'Thinking and the Like'_

**"Talking in Spanish"**

**_Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Big Time Rush or anything else affiliated with it. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, would I? _**

Chapter 9: Big Time Date

"Oh my God! OH MY GOD! MOM! I have NOTHING to wear!"

Ah yes…it was Saturday afternoon. Later that night, Natasha and Carlos are going to go see a movie together.

Together.

Alone.

On a date.

Oh my fucking God.

Natasha was buggin' out, digging into her closet for something to wear. To her, nothing seemed cute enough and she was starting to panic. "I'm gonna go on my first date looking like a hobo!" Natasha was going to rip her hair out of her head.

"Natasha!" Natasha wheeled around and there stood Jo and Camille, looking like they mean business. "We can hear you all the way down the hall," Camille said, holding up a tack box.

"What's that for?"

Both Jo and Camille started to smile and Natasha shivered. Oh no…

**

* * *

**

An hour and a half later, Natasha was staring at herself in the full-length mirror in the living room. Just what in the hell were Camille and Jo thinking?

"Guys! I'm just going to see a movie with Carlos, not stand in the corner and wait to have sex with a random guy in his back seat!"

Natasha was donned in a form fitting strapless red dress that fell right above her knees. On her feet were white pumps and she was having a hard time staying on her feet. She was afraid to move. "I love what you guys did with my hair and make up, but this is too much. I look like a whore!"

The door to the apartment opened and James, Kendall and Logan walked in. Natasha figured that Carlos was getting ready himself…or something. The guys took one look at Natasha and their eyebrows rose high up, making Natasha groan.

"Wow, Tash…you look great," James said, seemingly being the first to come out of his small gaze. Kendall and Logan straighten themselves up, seeing the looks on their girlfriends' faces.

Natasha made a face at James. "I look like a hooker. Twenty bucks and I'll give all three of you a blowjob." Natasha wasn't a happy camper, ignoring the shocked looks and sounds coming from her friends.

"Alright, alright. Let's go back in your room and find something else for you to wear," Jo said, waving at Natasha to get moving.

She tried to take small steps as she walked and failed. "James! Carry me to my room!" She whined as she waved widely at James, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he lifted her up into his arms.

Boy…was he strong.

James sat her down on her bed and Natasha just threw off those pumps. "Okay! We need a new game plan for this outfit!" she announced as the others walked into her room. James started to dig into her pile of clothes and grabbed a pair of black leggings. He stared at the leggings then back at Natasha. He grinned and Natasha's eyebrow started to twitch.

**

* * *

**

Later that night, after about forever years of her mom taking pictures of her, Natasha stepped out of the elevator and walked across the Palm Woods lobby, not noticing the turning heads looking her way. She was too focused on the goal ahead, making it through the door without somehow making a fool of herself. Carlos said he was going to meet her outside the Palm Woods Hotel and they were going to walk the short walk to the movie theatre.

James had helped her outfit drastically. While she still wore the strapless dress, she had on the black leggings he found in the clothes pile. She wore a pair of red Converse on her feet while her hair and makeup remained the same. Her hair was straightened out, making her hair look longer than it usually looked. Attached was a cute red bow, which she had to fix quickly before meeting Carlos, which she did.

Natasha stood behind the door, seeing Carlos looking out onto the street, filled with lights. She took a deep breath, feeling her legs shaking with the incredible amount of nervousness she felt. She started to feel a bit nauseous too. Natasha walked out the door slowly, approaching Carlos. She coughed a bit, mostly due to her nausea, and Carlos turned around.

Carlos took one look at Natasha and his face just brightened up. "Tash! You look amazing!" Natasha just smiled brightly in returned and Carlos felt the sudden urge to just kiss her.

"Thanks…" she said softly, turning around a bit, facing the direction they were to walk. Carlos got the message and he started walking with Natasha at his side walking with him. After about ten minutes, they found themselves at the theatre, looking to decide which movie they were going to see.

"How about that one?" Carlos asked, pointing at a poster. Natasha wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

"Neh. Oh! That one!" Natasha pointed. Carlos looked at the poster and he blinked.

"Saw 3D?"

Natasha nodded her head vigorously with a huge grin on her face. "Yeah!"

Carlos nodded with a grin and the two literally skipped into the theatre. After a bit of arguing about who would pay for the tickets, Natasha finally caved and let Carlos pay for the tickets and the snacks. She didn't like that at all. She would have paid for her own snacks…

After the movie, the two emerged back onto the streets, looking a little white faced. "Holy…" Natasha began, rubbing her eyes. "Saw is nothing but a huge mind fuck." She shook her head, trying to get the images from her head. "I'm disappointed it's the last one."

"Yeah…" Carlos nodded, shaking a bit. Natasha looked at him and laughed.

"Are you scared, Carlitos?" she asked, giggling. Carlos glared at her and he quickly reached for her, squeezing her sides.

"Carlos!" she squealed, jumping away from him. Carlos moved at her again and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up. "Carlos! Put me down!"

"No can do!" Carlos exclaimed. Natasha yelped when he flipped her over, keeping her nestled right on his shoulder.

"**!****OYE!"** Natasha yelled again. "I don't like being carried like a sack of potatoes!" Carlos continued walking, ignoring her. Natasha huffed and she looked at her limited surroundings. Carlos was short…though she was a bit shorter than he was. However, she still had….a very nice view.

"Hey Carlos," she began, grinning wickedly and rubbing her hands.

"Yeah?"

"Nice ass!" She exclaimed and she smacked his butt with both her hands. Carlos yelled and Natasha laughed loudly, until that laugh turned into a scream when Carlos had gave her a slap of his own. "Owww! You slap hard!" She whined, reaching her hand back to rub her butt. She bet there was a handprint there now.

Carlos laughed and didn't say another word as he continued to walk to God knows where. "My butt is stinging," Natasha muttered. Carlos only patted her behind in return and Natasha huffed, having to settle to watch the sidewalk go by.

**

* * *

**

After walking about three blocks, Carlos finally let Natasha off of his shoulder, sitting her down on a white plastic chair. "Where the hell did you take…" Natasha trailed off she saw the small building shaped like an ice cream sundae. There were tables set up around the building and waiters and waitresses were skating around, taking their customers their orders.

"Ice cream…" she whispered and her face had brightened up intensely. She sure as hell loved ice cream.

"Yeah, I figured it was too early to go back to the Palm Woods so I thought of this place. The ice cream is really good here." Carlos smiled at Natasha and she smiled in returned, moving her chair to sit a bit closer to him.

"Well this is nice," she said, looking around the area. A waiter skated his way up to the table and gave them each a menu. Natasha practically drooled at the sight of all the different dishes on the menu. "Oh man…"

"Pick anything you want," Carlos said, giving her another smile. "And I'll pay."

Natasha's smile dropped. "But…you paid almost fifty dollars at the theatre! At least let me pay for this!"

"The guy always pays for the date! It's science!" Carlos exclaimed, earning him a blank stare.

"No…that's just stupid. It's not fair that you have to pay for everything, Carlos. Let me pay for the ice cream."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

"Do you WANT me to hurt yo-"

"OH MY GOD!"

Natasha blinked and she suddenly found herself being surrounded by four gushing girls. She knew what they were without even looking at them for too long.

Fangirls.

God-fucking-dammit. FANGIRLS.

Meaning, there is at least ONE skanky bitch that's gonna try and throw herself at Carlos. And she was right. This one girl was hugging all up on Carlos while he signed autographs. The three girls that got theirs left, but the Skanky Bitch stuck around. Natasha's eyebrow twitched and she cleared her throat.

"Um…you have your autograph," Carlos said to her, trying to gently move the girl off of him. Natasha twitched at being ignored and she cleared her throat, a bit louder.

Skank gave Natasha a dirty look. "Go away," she said in a snobbish voice.

This bitch…

"Actually…how about YOU go the fuck somewhere," Natasha warned, glaring at Skank. Carlos looked a bit uncomfortable with the situation.

"OKAY! Um…girl…can you just please go away. I'm glad you're a fan but…we're kind of on a date here…" Carlos gestured to Natasha, who was still glaring at Skank. Skank had a shocked look on her face as she looked at Carlos.

"Her?" she asked, sounding like she couldn't believe that Carlos would date someone like Natasha. "…why her? I mean…she's not even cute…"

"You know what bitch? You can just go and kill yourself! Save some poor guy from contracting some STD from you!" Natasha seethed, clenching her fist. There is always someone there to ruin a good fucking day for her, and she was pissed the hell off.

Carlos knew full well what Natasha was like when she was angry. He didn't want anyone to get hurt, so he just sprung to his feet and went to Natasha, putting his hands on her waist as a way to stop her from jumping on the girl if she felt like it. "Hey, we don't have to eat ice cream here. We can go somewhere else,"

Natasha gave Carlos a look and she snarled. "Why should we leave just because this skank wants to get in your pants? We were here first, this is our date," Natasha sent Skank a glare over Carlos' shoulder.

"But if you're going to be mad for the rest of the night…"

Natasha blanched then, realizing that she had, once again, over reacted, well, in her mind anyway. She bit her lip and she stared at her feet. "I'm sorry…," she whispered. She felt Carlos pet her on the head and she smiled.

"Let's just get a gallon and eat it back home," Carlos said and Natasha smiled, nodding. They walked towards the ice cream shaped building to order the gallon, Skank looking appalled and insulted that Carlos would choose some unattractive bitch over her. She looked over at the couple and noticed that while they were waiting in lines, they were holding each other's hands tightly. She bet that they didn't even notice it.

**

* * *

**

Back at the hotel, the duo was in apartment 2J, enjoying themselves some Neapolitan ice cream while watching a random hockey game. They were eating from the same gallon, and Natasha didn't find joy in the fact that Carlos was eating most of the chocolate ice cream.

"Carlos! I want some chocolate too!" she yelled, grabbing the spoon he had with the ice cream on it. She stuck it in her mouth and grinned at him. Carlos yanked the spoon from her mouth and she cringed.

"Owww," she whined. "Why are you always hurting me? Now you're trying to break my teeth!" she whined again. Carlos started bugging out.

"Natasha! I'm sorry!"

Natasha rolled her eyes, poking her teeth. Carlos moved her hand and pulled her lip up, looking at her teeth. "Did I chip it?"

Natasha's lip being pulled up was not comfortable at all, so she shoved Carlos away from her. Carlos wouldn't go down alone so he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her down with him. Now he was laying on the couch with his head against the arm. Natasha was lying on top of him, with her legs resting in between his.

Natasha just looked down at Carlos and she giggled. "You are…Carlos…I have no words to describe you."

Carlos frowned. "What about hot? Or sexy? Amazing? Fantabulous?"

Natasha burst into laughter and she let her forehead rest against his. "Maybe all of them?"

"Maybe?"

Natasha snorted. "You're starting to sound like James. Sounding all conceited and shit. Stick with your day job, loser."

They smiled at each other, just laying there in the silence. Carlos had moved his hand and ran his fingers through Natasha's soft hair. She blushed a bit, finally realizing the closeness between them, and it seemed that they were getting a bit closer. They would have reached the ultimate closeness…hadn't James came bursting in the door. All he saw was Natasha flying right off of the couch…more so Carlos. He raised an eyebrow before smirking. "Am I interrupting something?" he sang.

Carlos, frustrated that their first kiss was interrupted, sprung up to the couch and pointed at James. "You're dead!" he yelled before chasing after his best friend out of the apartment.

-End-

_**BTW, I haven't seen the last Saw movie yet. XD**_

_**And JAMES. You ruin everything. XDDD  
**_


	10. Chapter 10: Big Time Truth or Dare

_**Hi gaiz~ 8D I am back with another fun chapter. HUZZAH! Enjoy! 8D**_

**Summary:** Natasha never thought that she would ever live in Hollywood, but now that her younger brother started his acting career, her and their mother were dragged along with him to Hollywood. Hell, it was a lot better than New Jersey AND more exciting. Especially with the crazy people who lived in the Palm Woods Hotel. Pairing: CamilleXLogan KendallXJo CarlosXOc

**Key**

"Talking All Regular"

_'Thinking and the Like'_

**"Talking in Spanish"**

**_Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Big Time Rush or anything else affiliated with it. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, would I? I OWN NOTHING.  
_**

Chapter 10: Big Time Truth or Dare

"Will you stop giving me that evil look?" James yelled, shivering under the cold gaze of a very angry Natasha. Carlos had gotten him back for disturbing his and Natasha's little love session…but it was already the next day and Natasha hadn't made a move. James was really starting to freak out.

"Do you like my stare, James?"

"…No…"

"GOOD! I am going to stare evilly at you for several more minutes!"

Fuck her life. She was THIS close to probably getting the best kiss of her life, and yet HERE COMES JAMES. Now she wasn't even sure when would be the next time that her and Carlos would get some alone time. Since school was out for the summer, the guys were spending more time in the studio.

Which is where they were now, with the rest of the guys, and Gustavo and Kelly, just staring at the two, watching James wither under Natasha's stare.

"Um…" Gustavo began, rubbing his eyebrows. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to make James feel VERY uncomfortable!" Natasha yelled right back at Gustavo, though her eyes never left James' form.

"Well, YOU CAN DO THAT LATER! Dawgs! Get in the booth!"

James was the first one into the booth, happy to be finally away from that hellish gaze. Natasha snorted and she gave James the I'm-watching-you gesture before sitting down in a chair in the corner of the room. She noticed that Gustavo was staring at her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Can you leave?" Gustavo asked.

"No."

"LEAVE!"

"NO!" Natasha had some serious balls. Or maybe she was too angry to notice the evil stare Gustavo was sending her. She just didn't give a damn, screw Gustavo, and screw James.

**

* * *

**

Natasha couldn't be mad at James for too long. Especially after hearing him sing on their new song, "Worldwide" The song had completely succeeded in making her heart melt, and she had to let the guys know it.

"You guys…oh my God. I think I fell for all four of you guys," she gushed happily, clinging onto Kendall's arm. Kendall laughed lightly, patting Natasha on her head.

"I'm glad you liked it," he said, sending a look in Carlos' direction. Kendall managed to get his arm from Natasha's tight hold and he moved her over to Carlos, who she latched onto immediately. Carlos grinned, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"So what are you guys gonna do tonight? It's Friday…" Natasha looked at each of the guys with big eyes, obviously too excited.

"Well, we haven't really though about anything," Logan answered her.

"Hm…" Natasha mumbled, rubbing her chin. "Let's just chill at my place then. We can see if Camille and Jo can come as well." Natasha beamed.

So, they agreed to the plans and they immediately made their way to Natasha's apartment. They were walking out of the elevator when they caught sight of Natasha's mom walking down the hall, looking all sexy.

"Where the hell you going?" Natasha demanded and her mom gave her a look.

"What the hell? I'm grown!"

"So? Where are you going?" Natasha crossed her arms over her chest, looking at her mom with a raised eyebrow. She was looking too sexy for her liking. "Does Jermaine approve of your attire?"

Natasha and her mom just stared down each other until Natasha rolled her eyes. "I was hourly updates. And don't bring a man home…unless he's Johnny Depp. Then it's okay," the two woman laughed and Natasha's mom let herself into the elevator. The door closed and the five teens just stood in the hallway, staring at each other.

"…your mom is hot."

"JAMES! EW! She's old!"

"How old?" James was laughing at Natasha's disgusted face and he dodged a hit from her. "Can't you take a joke?"

"Yeah, I can! But not when you're calling my mom hot! That's just weird."

"Would it be weird if I called YOU hot?"

"OKAY! Enough flirting!" Carlos interrupted the two, taking Natasha by her shoulders and leading her down the hall to her apartment. Carlos was mumbling to himself and Natasha just laughed.

Inside the apartment, Kendall was giving a call to Jo and Logan to Camille. Natasha was texting Stephanie to see if she would come as well. She hasn't talked to Stephanie since the day of the Move Your Butt Dance, so she knew things might get a bit awkward. Natasha didn't want to lose another friend, so she hoped to talk to Stephanie.

"Hey… what are you printing out?" Natasha asked Jay when she saw him printing something from the computer.

"Some Truth or Dare stuff," he replied. There was a silence.

"What?"

**

* * *

**

"You were serious?" Natasha asked her brother when they all found themselves sitting in a circle on the floor with two hats filled with slips of paper. Jo, Camille and Stephanie had arrived and the entire gang somehow agreed to play from T and D. "Um…I'm out…" Natasha began to stand up, but was brought back down on her toosh by James and Camille, who she was sitting in between of. She mumbled; she was not looking forward to this.

"Alright," Jay started. "Gray hat is truth, blue is dare. And I say, Natasha goes first." Jay grinned evilly at Natasha, who was glaring back at him.

"I hate you."

Natasha reached and she dug into the Truth Hat, ignoring Jay calling her a pansy. She opened the slip and read it to herself. She stayed silent, and the crew noticed that she turned deeply red. She even turned redder when she glanced at James.

"What did it say?" Jo asked.

Natasha sighed and she opened the slip again, reading the words.

"_Have you ever had a sexual fantasy about the person to your right? Is so, then what was it?"_

There was another silence, with everyone turning their heads to look at James. James looked down at himself, then at Natasha, then at the gang and then back at Natasha.

"Well?" He demanded and Natasha flushed again.

Natasha started to wiggle her fingers as she looked at James before looking at her feet. "Y-yes…"

"Really now?" James smirked. "I'm not all that surprised, actually."

"Well…what happened?" Camille asked impatiently. Oh Camille…

"Um…it was a while ago. I seen James tanning by the pool and I just…kinda zoned out about it…about us two…on a pool side chair." Natasha was steaming by then, wanting to die because James now knew that she has been having fantasies about him. She couldn't help herself! James was hot! And she was a teenager for God's sake!

She looked at Carlos, and he was beyond frustrated. Of course, the guy who just might like her hearing about a sex fantasy she had about his best friend should get frustrated. Everyone else was either laughing…mostly laughing. Especially Camille.. Damn you, Camille.

Natasha bit her lip and she just put the slip of paper aside. "W-who's next?"

"Stephanie," Jay replied quickly. Holy, he made the rules, huh?

"Okay," Stephanie said and she picked for dare. She opened the slip and she read it aloud.

"_Roll a die. The number you get is how long you have to keep an ice cube down the front of your underwear. If you say anything about being cold or wet during the dare, you must immediately add two more ice cubes."_

Stephanie raised an eyebrow and she just shrugged. "Anyone have a die?"

Jay was quick to produce a little die and Stephanie rolled it. She got a four. "That's not so bad," she said. Logan had went to get some ice and he just brought a whole ice tray. Stephanie got an ice cube out and she took a deep breath. She unbuttoned her jeans and Natasha noticed the guys getting a little to intrigued by the sight. Stephanie then put the cube down the front of her undies, sucking in a breath.

"O-okay," she said, shivering from an obvious chill. The gang just sat there for the four minutes, just staring at each other, waiting for the dare to finish. When it was, Stephanie dug into her undies and threw the ice cube across the room. "Finally!" she sighed in relief, buttoning her pants. "Who's next?"

"I'll go," Kendall said before Jay could say anything. He dug into the Dare Hat.

"_Offer to kiss, on the lips, the first two players that can reach out and touch you."_

Kendall looked up from the paper. The obvious first two people who can reach and touch him was the two he was sitting between. Jo…and Logan.

Logan.

As in his best friend.

A guy.

"Oh God, WHY?" Both Logan and Kendall asked the ceiling dramatically. Jo was giggling and Logan just looked horrified.

"Hurry up!" Camille urged. "I want to see some hot gay action!" Both Camille and Natasha high fived and Natasha wanted to know where Jay had gotten a video camera.

Kendall whined. "Fine!" he exclaimed. He first went to Jo, who he was more than happy to kiss. He gave her a sweet kiss on her lips before reluctantly turning to Logan, who looked just as Kendall felt. The two took a deep breath to ready themselves before leaning in and kissing for like…half a second. Soon as their lips touched, they flew from each other, Logan running into the bathroom, probably to throw up and Kendall to the kitchen, probably to do the same.

After about five minutes of insane laughter, Logan and Kendall finally returned to the circle. "This doesn't leave this apartment," Kendall said.

"Agreed!"

Jo was next to pick, and she picked truth. She opened the slip and read the question allowed.

"_Imagine you are in the room with another couple when, unexpectedly, they begin going at it hot and heavy. What do you do?"_

The first two people she looked at were Logan and Camille. If the two of them started to do it… "I would…honestly…most likely watch," Jo shrugged, ignoring the stares from everyone.

**

* * *

**

The game continued on with the crazy, unspeakable dares and truths and it was right back to Natasha, who now knew a lot more things about her friends. She reached for the Truth Hat but her hand was slapped by her brother, who was shirtless. He had to heavily make out with Camille. Logan was furiously chewing on ice cubes.

"You can't pick truth twice! Pick dare!" he demanded. Natasha huffed and she picked dare, opening the slip.

"_Sing "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga in your underwear. And you have to mean it."_

"Are…are you serious?" Natasha re-read the dare a few more times before coughing. Oh…my God.

"Okay…" she said softly. She WAS wearing sexy, lacey underwear…but still. She looked at Carlos and she blushed deeply. He was going to see her in her underwear! Good…good God.

Natasha stood up and just stared down at everyone. Jay was looking a bit weirded out. His sister was about to strip to her undies for Christ's sake!

Before she decided to bolt out of the apartment, she started to take off her clothes until she was left in her black lacey under wear and bra. She refused to look at anyone as she tried to get over the shock that she was freaking half naked.

"_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Caught in a bad romance"**_

Jermaine had started to play The Fame Monster and Natasha closed her eyes and she tried to get into the rhythm. She loved Lady Gaga to pieces.

"_**Ra ra-ah-ah-ah**_

_**Roma, roma-ma**_

_**Gaga**_

_**Ooh la-la**_

_**Want your bad romance**_

_**Ra ra-ah-ah-ah**_

_**Roma, roma-ma**_

_**Gaga**_

_**Ooh la-la**_

_**Want your bad romance**_

_**I want your ugly**_

_**I want your disease**_

_**I want your everything**_

_**As long as it's free**_

_**I want your love**_

_**Love love love**_

_**I want your love"**_

And then she started to sing along with the track, cringing at how terrible her voice sounded. She started to dance, knowing that she at least did good on that part. She was a good dancer.

"_**I want your drama**_

_**The touch of your hand**_

_**I want your leather studded kiss in the sand**_

_**I want your love**_

_**Love love love**_

_**I want your love"**_

Carlos was…taken away by Natasha's performance. She had a pretty good voice, great dances moves…and a wonderful body. She didn't show it much, and now that he saw her body, she was glad she didn't. That would have gotten her lots of attention, and the only attention she needed was his.

He could tell that she was really getting into the music. She had mentioned to him that she had looked up to Lady Gaga a lot, so he would expect for her to be so passionate about performing to her songs, like she was now.

In her under wear.

He wondered what she looked like naked.

…He had to grab a pillow from the couch and cover his uh…yeah.

* * *

_**"Ra ra-ah-ah-ah**_

_**Roma, roma-ma**_

_**Gaga**_

_**Ooh la-la**_

_**Want your bad romance"**_

Natasha finished her dare and she was breathing heavily. She opened her eyes and peeked at her friends. Jo and Camille were beaming at her while the guys were staring at her, eyes wide, mouths. Jay just gave her the brotherly unimpressed look and Carlos…

Carlos looked…calm. He was holding a pillow to his groin area and Natasha blushed deeply. Did…

Did she just give Carlos…a hard on?

Natasha quickly hid herself behind the couch, covering her mouth. "Oh God…" she squeaked. "Um…can someone pass me…something to wear?" she squeaked again. Her clothes was passed to her by none other than Carlos, who seemed to have gotten himself under control.

"Uh…thanks…" she said, blushing. She stood up and quickly put her pants on. She pulled her shirt over her head, finally covering herself up and she just stared up Carlos for a few seconds before blushing. She started stumble so bad that she couldn't even say anything.

"Aww! That's so cute! She can't even talk," Camille was gushing, clapping happily.

"Sh-shut up!" Natasha yelled, still blushing red. Oh God… She quickly moved away from Carlos and sat on the couch. Camille sent her a thumbs up and Jo was trying to get James out of the trance he was in. Jay punched James on his arms.

"Stop day dreaming about my sister!" he exclaimed. Natasha laughed a bit, suddenly feeling the urge to throw up. She bolted to the bathroom, though all she did was dry heave. Why in the word was she so nervous? And…why the hell was she crying?

"Hey…are you okay?" Natasha turned and she smiled at Stephanie. Stephanie handed Natasha a glass of water and she accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks," she said, drinking the water. She sighed and she sat on the toilet seat, running her hands through her hair. "Why do I feel like this?"

Stephanie raised a brow and leaned against the door. "Feel like what?"

"I feel…queasy, mostly. And sometimes, I find it hard to breath with him just _staring_ at me. Even when he just touches my shoulder I get all…mushy and warm and melty. And then my queasyness starts and sometimes, oh God and you SEEN him! With that intense stare. I just wanna _jump_ him sometimes. I know that's because of my hormones and I have these images a lot more graphic than the images I had about James and-" Stephanie had quieted Natasha by covering the girl's mouth with her hand.

"Relax," Stephanie laughed. Natasha nodded and she uncovered Natasha's mouth. "It seems to me that-"

"I'm in love with him?"

"You realized that already? Then why are you freaking out?"

"BECAUSE- Ugh, Stephanie, I don't know!"

Stephanie smiled at Natasha. "I think you know the answer already. And I am pretty sure Carlos likes to back as well. We're good friends, and you're in at least eight-nine percent of the topics we talk about."

Natasha blinked at what Stephanie said before blushing. Natasha knew that Carlos liked her, but to talk about her almost all the time?

"Carlos is sweet. He will make you a perfect boyfriend. Stephanie made Natasha get to her feet. She gave Natasha a shake on her shoulders, smiling. "I expect you two to officially get together soon. Now let's get back to the game,"

Natasha nodded and her and Stephanie hooked elbows, heading to the living room. They were met with the sight of James dancing and taking his shirt off in front of Jay…while Jay cheered and threw dollar bills at James.

"YEAH! Take it off!"

-End-

_**OH JAMES. U SO CRAZY. XDDD**_

_**Please review guys! I would greatly appreciate it!  
**_


	11. Chapter 11: Big Time Filler

**_I am so sorry for taking forever! I freaking lost my mojo, and my friend who I jumped ideas off of freaking diasappered forever and I have no idea when I will talk to her again. D: I miss herrrr. D:_**

**_But please, read and review! This chapter is short, but it leads to Big Time DRAMA. 8D_**

**Summary:** Natasha never thought that she would ever live in Hollywood, but now that her younger brother started his acting career, her and their mother were dragged along with him to Hollywood. Hell, it was a lot better than New Jersey AND more exciting. Especially with the crazy people who lived in the Palm Woods Hotel. Pairing: CamilleXLogan KendallXJo CarlosXOc

**Key**

"Talking All Regular"

_'Thinking and the Like'_

**"Talking in Spanish"**

**_Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Big Time Rush or anything else affiliated with it. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, would I? I OWN NOTHING._**

Chapter 11: Big Time Filler Leading to the Next Arc

"Ugh."

"Natasha? What's wrong?"

"I hate my life."

"…"

"I'm on my period."

Cue four boys freaking out and covering their ears. Natasha stared at the boys of Big Time Rush, her eyebrow twitching as they made loud noises to try to block out the word "period".

After a few moments of that, Tash had gotten fed up and she just yelled, "SHUT THE HELL UP!", and the guys just paused what they were doing, staring at Tash with wide eyes.

It was Saturday. The night before, the crew had partaken in the insane game of truth or dare and the exhaustion of evident, especially on Tash's face. That and she was beyond pissed off because of her hormones and the fact that her ovaries were declaring war on her.

"Ugh…are you going to be okay?" Logan was the first to ask. He let out a shriek when Tash just looked at him. Natasha shook her head and sighed.

"I'll be fine,"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

They screamed again, which seemed to aggravate Natasha even more. She growled at them before she just turned on her heel, storming away, probably to kill some poor animal.

"…It's like…a female Gustavo…" Carlos muttered.

"Only hotter…" James finished.

"And we'll have to deal with that every month?"

"Pretty much. Are you sure you want her as a girlfriend?" James looked at Carlos, who blushed.

"It's not THAT bad, have you seen Camille and Jo when they're going though…THAT?"

There was a moment, and Kendall and Logan shuddered, having the terrible images go through their heads.

"Okay…before we psych ourselves out, let's get to the studio," Kendall said, leading the boys out of the lobby.

"I still dunno which is worse…"

* * *

Tash sat on one of the pool chairs, a seemingly dark aura just pouring from her being. She was in pain, so much damn pain, and she was ready to kill because of it. "Oh ovaries, why you cause me such pain?"

Her eyebrow twitched when the Jennifers approached her, and she was getting read to kick all three of them in the heads if it wasn't for blond Jennifer holding out her hand with a white tablet on it. "…you're actually trying to kill me."

Blond Jennifer rolled her eyes. "No, you idiot. It's for the pain,"

"…what the hell?"

"We may be higher on the social pedestal than you are,"

Eye twitch.

"But every girl here knows that dark aura around you is from your time of the month, so we help each other out with that." Curly haired Jennifer said.

"And you actually _care_?"

"Just take the damn pill!"

"Okay, okay!" Tash took the pill and she swallowed it dry. Her eyebrow twitched and she looked at the three girls. "Thanks…"

"Yeah whatever!"

"You're still pretty useless here," and with that, they snapped their fingers and sauntered away, Tash glaring daggers at them.

"Bitches."

**

* * *

**

Later that day, when it started to get dark, Tash finally walked back into the lobby of the Palm Woods. She felt a whole lot better after the Jennifers gave her the pain medicine, so she was in a better mood than she was earlier that day. She was ready to meet with her boys, maybe tease James for giving her brother a strip show the night before.

One look at the front desk made Tash froze. There was a girl, talking to a very annoyed Bitters, and while she could only see the back of her, she looked vaguely familiar.

The blond girl at the desk turned around and…holy crap! It was the date ruining Skanky Bitch! "Oh no…"

The Skanky Bitch walked up to Tash. "Hello, my name is Amber. I am new here," though she sounded friendly, the wicked smile on her face proved Tash other wise.

"What are you doing here?" Tash breathed. The smile on Amber's face grew and Tash had a chill run down her spine.

"I'm an aspiring actress. But right now, I am totally psyched to be able to finally meet Big Time Rush!"

Oh no. Oh no, this was bad.

"I am a huge fan of them."

I bet you are, whore.

"But I am especially a fan of…Carlos," Amber took glee on the horrified look on Tash's face. This loser bitch was totally going down.

"When do you think I can see them?"

-End-

**_-dead- This is so bleh. :I Please review! _**


	12. Chapter 12: Big Time Challenge

_**Hey guys! I know it has been a REAL long time since I have updated, but it's been one HELL of a ride. I started Medical School and had a lot of issues before that with school and it's just...ugh. I couldn't write for a long time and I can't even find the...will to draw, which sucks. ;A; But I am back now, and I hope to be able to update a lot more now!**_

_**AND GUYS. If any of you want to follow me on Tumblr, that'd be nice. You guys have a batter chance to know more about me! (Even though I am pretty sure no one does. ;A; ) LOOK ON MY PROFILE. I have links to all of the places where I frequent the most, as well as fanfiction places where I post things that I don't post on here. 8D**_

_**Okay! Story time!**_

**Summary:** Natasha never thought that she would ever live in Hollywood, but now that her younger brother started his acting career, her and their mother were dragged along with him to Hollywood. Hell, it was a lot better than New Jersey AND more exciting. Especially with the crazy people who lived in the Palm Woods Hotel. Pairing: CamilleXLogan KendallXJo CarlosXOc

**Key**

"Talking All Regular"

_'Thinking and the Like'_

**"Talking in Spanish"**

**_Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Big Time Rush or anything else affiliated with it. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, would I? I OWN NOTHING. I also do not own the Nintendo Wii. _**

Chapter 12: Big Time Challenge

"CARLOOOOOOS!" Natasha cried as she quickly made her way over to the Latino, who blinked in confusion. He had just returned with the guys (who ran off to do whatever) and was on his way to meet Tash at the pool.

"Tash, why are you freaking out?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing when he saw the panicked look on her face.

Natasha looked at Carlos and she just whined. "That girl is at the Palm Woods!"

"What girl?"

"That whore bitch skank bitch! The one that practically tried to rape you when we were on our date!" Natasha whined again, throwing a temper tantrum.

"Oh…is that it?"

"IS THAT IT?" Natasha shrieked, causing all that surrounded the two to cringe. "DON'T YOU WATCH THE MOVIES?"

Carlos just laughed, which made Natasha freak out all the more. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?"

"You're so cute!"

Natasha froze and she stared at Carlos with wide eyes, her face red. "W-what?"

"You're cute! You are freaking out when you have nothing to worry about!" Carlos grabbed bother of Tash's hands and he pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him slowly, getting even redder when she heard him whisper in her ear. "Because I like you."

Tash could have sworn that her glasses had fogged up. He had just admitted that he liked her… "R-really?" She squeaked, pulling back a bit to stare at his face. He had a grin on his face, his eyes sparkling childishly and he had that silly helmet on.

"Well, yeah! Why'd you think I asked you out on a date?" Natasha blushed brighter, a silly grin forming on her face. "And we almost kissed that night too," she said quietly, the silly grin still on her face.

"Yeah, until James came in," Carlos grunted.

Tash laughed a bit, squeezing his hands in hers. "Yeah, that was…upsetting," she said, blushing. "I really wanted to kiss you," she admitted, steaming red.

The grin on Carlos' face was so huge; she was surprised his face didn't break. "You just admitted that you liked me," he said to her, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Tash started stuttering when Carlos said that and she flushed.

"I-uh, well, I've always liked you and uh-" she was quieted down…

By a pair of lips.

Carlos' lips.

Tash could have sworn that her heart had skipped a beat when she realized what exactly was happening. Unlike with Wally, when he kissed her, she felt…a spark in her chest. A spark that sent her into a blissful state. It was then that she had realized something.

She really was in love with him.

Carlos pulled away after a moment and he grinned down at Tash, who looked like she was going to die from happiness. "That settles it!" Carlos said happily and Tash blinked.

"Settles what?" she asked, after finding her voice.

"You're my girlfriend! YEAH! My first girlfriend!" Carlos cheered. With a blush on her face, Tash laughed, even when Carlos and grabbed her hands and dragged her to the elevators. He pressed the UP button and the elevator door opened and the new couple walked inside, letting the door closed. Once the door closed and they were the only ones on the small spaced, Carlos grabbed Natasha again and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and returning the kiss happily.

* * *

It was a celebration. Carlos finally got himself a girlfriend, after many failed attempts. HELL YEAH.

"This calls for a toast!" James exclaimed, jumping on the bright orange couch, a cup of soda in his hand. He held it up high, a grin on his beautiful face. "A toast, to Carlos! For after many years of trying, he finally got himself a girlfriend. A girl friend I approve of because…she is freaking hot. To Carlos!"

Natasha gave James a look as the others raised their cups to toast. "Oh yeah, because you're approval is SO what we needed," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Why of course," James said, blinking once. Natasha rolled her eyes again, taking a sip of her soda, leaning against Carlos who wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She looked towards the door of 2J when she heard it open, smiling at Mrs. Knight when she walked into the apartment. The smiled completely fell off her face when she saw the person walking in after Mrs. Knight.

"Hey mom, who's that?" Kendall asked, taking in the very attractive teen girl that walked into the apartment.

Mrs. Knight smiled brightly and brought the girl over. "This is Amber. She is new here so I thought she would like to meet kids her age," she said happily, looking at Amber who had a smile on her face.

"Hey! I am such a huge fan of Big Time Rush. I am so happy and honored to be here!" she said sweetly. She sounded like a completely different person, but even then, Tash knew that she sounded fake. Even the other guys heard the fakeness; she saw it in their faces.

"Uh, hey. It's nice to meet a fan. I'm Lo-" Logan had started, but was interrupted by James, who whipped right in front of Amber, a smile on his face.

"I'm James," he said in his usual James flirtatious ways. Natasha rubbed her forehead. Even if this bitch was being fake or not, she was hot and that is all that matters to James.

* * *

Things were a bit…awkward. Logan and Kendall were battling each other on the Wii, but they weren't into it as much as they usually were. Amber was watching them play, a smile on her face and it just….creeped them out. Natasha and Carlos couldn't even play on the Dsi together because it was so awkward. The only one that didn't have a problem was James, because…he's James.

**"Ella me asusta," **[1] Carlos whispered to Natasha, trying to make sure that no one, especially Amber, knew what he was saying. Natasha nodded.

"I know. **Ella es tan falsa. **[2] So awkward," she whispered back. Carlos nodded and they both looked at the screen again. Natasha, at the corner of her eye, saw that Amber was glaring at her. Ugh, why this Mrs. Knight bring her here?

Soon enough, the game ended. It was time for bed, so Natasha and Amber had to leave the apartment. She said her goodnights to Katie, Mrs. Knight and the boys, Carlos swooping in to give her a quick goodnight kiss. Tash had almost turned into a puddle.

After they said their goodnights, Natasha and Amber left the apartments, heading down the hallway to the elevators. The short was quiet and awkward, and Tash could see the "friendly" look that Amber had disappeared, revealing the girl's true haughty, selfish nature.

The two girls walked into the lone elevator and Natasha almost wished that it was crowded, unlike most of the times when crowded elevators pissed her off. As soon as the elevator door closed, Amber turned right on Natasha, a smirk on her face.

"You two are _so _cute," she hissed at Natasha. Natasha jumped back a bit, leaning against the wall of the elevator when Amber got right up in her face. She had real pretty green eyes, but they were clouded with selfishness that they almost seemed ugly at the same time. "But it won't last long, dear,"

Natasha glared at her and she stood her ground. She wasn't going to be intimidated by this whore. "And what makes you think that?" she asked in a low voice. The two girls stared each other down until there was a ding. Having forgotten to press the number six button to get to her floor, the elevator went to the eighth floor, where Amber lived.

The door opened and Amber walked out without answering. As soon as she walked out, Amber turned and just stared hard at Natasha, who stared right back at her. The doors started to close and Amber said something that will shake Natasha for a long time.

"I always get what I want."

-End-

[1] "She scares me."

[2] "She is so fake."

**_There it is! It's short, I know! But they will get longer as I get back on my...fingers. xD PLEASE PLEASE review. (I probably lost my readers. D: ) Reviews are appreciated! 8D_**


End file.
